Assassins
by Enchanted1234
Summary: Ichigo and Rukia are assassins that cannot leave each other's side or they will fail. They'll train, fight, eat, sleep, hate, and possibly love together. Will the two stubborn hard headed trained killers learn to fall in love or will they go on hating one another? Find out and please leave me some lovely reviews :D IchiRuki FTW!
1. Chapter 1

Rukia smiled proudly as she placed her knife in a belt around her thigh. She then placed another knife on another belt around her other thigh. The petite eighteen year old pulled on a dark blue dress with sparkles on the edges and soft material covering her shoulders. Finally Byakuya, her Master, has given her an assignment. After training most of her life she could finally use some of her skills. Tonight, Rukia had to attend a dance in search of a Mr. Kokuto.

Mr. Kokuto is a very bad man. Her reason of finding this man is because he used people with his eyes. Whenever a pretty girl would look into his snake-like eyes they were under his spell until he wishes them to kill themselves off of a cliff. He had to be punished severally.

Rukia looked herself over, making sure none of her weapons were showing. Tonight, Byakuya had told her to use knives. "Take him somewhere quiet and where you can have some privacy. Then do it. Make it look like an accident." Byakuya had told her before she got ready.

Rukia jumped when she heard her door knock. "Come in!" She fixed her chin length hair to look neat when an busty strawberry blond girl maid walked in with a basket. She smiled cheerfully as she walked up to Rukia and bowed. Rukia faced her and smiled. "Yes Orihime?"

Orihime smiled. "I can't believe your own your first mission already!" Orihime handed her the basket. "I made you some good luck goodies."

Rukia smiled. "Thanks Orihime!" Rukia glance at the burnt blue berry muffins. She cleared her throat._ 'I'll make sure I throw them out.'_ Rukia loved Orihime like a sister, but the girl could not cook!

"Aren't you nervous?" Orihime asked as she sat on Rukia's bed. She patted the space next to her so Rukia could sit. Rukia sat next to her friend and sighed.

"No. I'm not. I trained for this moment my whole life," Rukia said surely. Rukia knew it was her duty.

Orihime nodded. She fixed her maid headband as she hummed to herself. Then she asked casually, "Are you thinking about the ball Byakuya's gonna throw at the end of the month?"

Rukia narrowed her eyes at Orihime who only stared at her with wide innocent eyes. "Orihime, you know I don't have time for foolish dances."

Orihime whined as she shook Rukia by the shoulders. "But it's the first ball your brother is throwing in the kingdom! It will be a lot of fun! You might even meet Mr. Right!" Orihime squealed as she placed her hands on her face and shook side to side.

Rukia patted her friend on the back. "Sorry. That stuff is not for me."

The two girls jumped when the clock chimed loudly. The sound was echoing throughout the stonewalls of the castle, alarming everyone that it is nine at night. Rukia sighed as she pushed herself off of the bed, Orihime following suit. Orihime pulled Rukia into a tight hug. "Come back safe!" she cried out.

Rukia lightly laughed. "Don't worry, I will." Rukia is indeed a trained assassin. What could possibly go wrong?

* * *

"Ichigo Kurosaki, come forward."

The candles lights breezed by and tall, muscular, orange headed eighteen year old as he walked up to an old man with long white eyebrows and beard. _'I can't believe this is happening!'_ Ichigo thought as he nodded up to Master Yamamoto. He was in a private ceremony of becoming an assassin. Ichigo bent down on his knees and looked up to the beady eyes of his Master.

Master Yamamoto pulled out his sword from his belt. He turned it so he was gripping the knife part. A little blood trickled under his hand but the old man didn't seem to mind. He placed the handle of the weapon on Ichigo's left shoulder. Master Yamamoto cleared his throat before he said, "Ichigo Kurosaki, you have been under my wing since your dear mother had died. I have watched you grow and become strong. You have learned many skills of being an assassin. You have even surpassed Uryu Ishida. It is time you become a true assassin." He placed the handle on Ichigo's other shoulder. "Ichigo Kurosaki, I now pronounce you a true assassin."

Ichigo dared to smile. "Thank you sir-"

Master Yamamto slapped Ichigo on the cheek. "Do not speak child!" he yelled.

Ichigo quickly closed his eyes and pretend to zip his lips shut. He bowed his head as he waited for his Master to continue.

"As I was saying, I will give you your first assignment. Ichigo, you must assassinate Kokuto. He will be attending a ball at a nearby castle. You must attend the ball and kill him. But follow the rules of our code. Understand?"

"Yes sir."

"Good. Your target is a tall male with shoulder length white hair. He has black bandages covering the upper right side of his face, I'm sure he's easy to spot. Your father is waiting in your room with your items. Listen to him for a change."

Ichigo tried hard not to roll his eyes.

Master Yamamoto pulled back his sword and placed it back in his belt. "I know you can do it, Ichigo."

"I won't let you down." Ichigo smiled as he stood up and bowed to his Master before walking out of the shadowed room. He fought the urge to run and shout in happiness. He made his way quietly to the carpeted stairs, taking a left and then a right until he was in his room. Sure enough when he opened the door his father attacked him with a yell. Ichigo groaned as he dodged his father's oncoming kick.

"My boy is an assassin!" Isshin yelled out as he pushed himself from the stone floor and ran back into Ichigo's room. Ichigo rolled his eyes as he grabbed his father's arm and swung him over his head. His father laughed as he landed on Ichigo's bed, messing up the sheets. Isshin Kurosaki has short black hair with a broad chin. Back in his day, he was the best assassin in the Clan. Ever since Masaki, his wife, died of sickness he couldn't take his job seriously. Isshin smiled proudly as his son scowled at him. "Who are you assigned to kill?"

"Kokuto. I'm supposed to go to some dance and kill him there." Ichigo glanced at his desk to find a black tuxedo and orange tie. Ichigo picked up the outfit and slowly got dressed in it, yelling at his father to turn around. "I think I have a plan," Ichigo said as he pulled on his pants.

"That's excellent news!" Isshin said proudly. "Now Ichigo, you can't make his death messy. Do it nice and fast. But make him believe you're his friend or he'll run away. And don't look him in the eye or-"

"Or I'll be his puppet, I know Isshin," Ichigo muttered as he pulled on his tuxedo coat.

Isshin's eyes sparkled at his son with tears in his eyes. "My boy's an assassin! If only your mother was here to see this."

Ichigo lowered his eyes. He really didn't like to express his feelings about his dead mother. It made him uncomfortable.

Noticing his discomfort, Isshin cleared his throat and said, "You know how to hide your weapons?"

"Yeah" Ichigo already had four killing knives strapped onto him before he went to see Master Yamato. He couldn't start his day without a weapon on him.

A loud sound went throughout the castle as the clock boomed loudly. It was now nine at night and Ichigo had to leave to his client. "I got to go," he mumbled just as his father got off of the bed and placed both hands on his son's shoulders.

"Make me proud," Isshin said. "I want you to be the best assassin you can be."

Ichigo smirked. "Don't worry, I will." He looked down at his hand that marked the tattoo of being an assassin proudly.

* * *

Rukia walked in through the many hallways of the castle belonging to Kokuto. It had the same stone walls as any castle is Karukura, but it had many portraits of Kokuto. _'He must really love himself,_' Rukia thought as she heard the loud music coming through a room before her. The wooden doors opened slowly and two guards stood by the entrance keeping watch. The guards wore metal armor from head to toe with a sword in hand.

Rukia walked to the guards and smiled. "I'm here for the dance," she said.

The guard to her left looked at her sharply. "Are you Miss Rukia Kuchiki?"

"Yes I am." Rukia nodded.

"I am also here for the dance."

Rukia looked to her right to see a tall orange headed guy in a smooth looking tuxedo with an orange tie. Rukia hated to admit, the guy was awfully handsome. Her eyes roamed down to his hand that had an orange marking of an assassin!_ 'No!'_ Rukia thought as her eyes widened._ 'He can't be here, this is my assignment!'_

"And who are you?" The guard to the right asked.

"Ichigo Kurosaki." He blinked slowly and released a breath. He seemed to notice Rukia staring at him. He brought his amber gaze down to her and blinked. "Hey," he said coolly.

Rukia fumed with anger. She clenched her hands into fists tightly. Her assassin mark was hidden; it was on her left shoulder. Only assassins know the mark, regular people can't see them.

"Are you two together?" The left guard asked.

"No-"Ichigo said just as Rukia said, "Yes we are."

Rukia stuck up her chin at the orange headed assassin as he scowled down at her. Before he could say anything, Rukia slid up next to him and held on to his arm tightly. "We _are_ together." She said as sweetly as she could.

The guards nodded. "Right this way," they gestured through the open doors."

Rukia smiled. "Thank you." She ignored Ichigo's annoyed and confused expression as she lead him through the doors and into the dance. "Follow me," she whispered so only he could hear.

"Why should I, I don't even know you?" Ichigo whispered back. "You're just a very short midget with a weird attitude-"Rukia stomped on his foot with her heel. Ichigo held back a yell as Rukia removed her heel from his foot and pulled him to a quiet area in the dance. Dancers were dancing happily together in the middle of the voluminous room. The walls were a pretty gold color with intricate designs while the floor was a white tile that seemed to reflect the dancers.

Rukia stopped by a creamy colored pillar. She pushed the taller assassin against the pillar and looked him straight in the eyes as she said, "I know what you are. I also know why you're here."

Ichigo scowled down at her and said, "I don't know what you mean-"

Rukia yanked on his marked hand and pointed at the orange mark of a small dot inside a circle. "You're an assassin," she whispered roughly. Rukia looked around before pulling up her left sleeve, revealing her own purple mark. "Like me."

Ichigo's eyes widened in surprise. "_You're_ an assassin?" he asked.

"I just said that didn't I?!" Rukia angrily pinched the bridge of her nose to calm down. "Look, I'm on a very important assignment, this is my first one."

"This is my first assignment too." Ichigo said. "I think I was here first so I should be the one who-"Rukia stomped her heel on his foot again, earning a girly squeal slip through Ichigo's lips.

"I was here first," Rukia snarled as she pulled her heel off of his foot. She poked his chest hard as she continued, "I should be the one who kills Kokuto!"

"I need to kill him!" Ichigo got in her face and snarled. "He is _my_ assignment!"

The two assassins glared at each other, never moving their angry gaze. The two jumped when a voice boomed from the loud speaker, "Attention everyone! Kokuto is arriving right now! Please make your way to the dance floor and bow!"

Ichigo was the first to break the stare down as he scowled down at Rukia. He angrily grabbed her arm and said in a hushed voice, "Come on. We can't break character."

"What on earth do you mean-"

"You in fact said that we were together. We have to act like it. Now remove that annoyed expression on your face and act like you actually like me."

Rukia sighed heavily, earning an eye roll from Ichigo. She closed her eyes._ 'Just do it. It won't be long.'_ It took Rukia a lot of effort to smile sweetly at Ichigo. To her surprise he actually blushed. Then with another eye roll, Ichigo led her to the dance floor and together they bowed with the other party goers.

Rukia desperately wanted to remove herself from this annoying tall orange headed guy and just kill Kokuto but now she was stuck in this sticky situation._ 'I'm sure when this is all over we won't have to cross paths again.'_

* * *

Ichigo got himself drink. He sipped the apple cider and shook as the cold drink went down his throat. He wiped his lips with the back of his hand as he scanned the dance. Rukia had told him she was going to the ladies room right after Kokuto made his appearance. When he had offered to go with her, the short assassin stomped on his other foot. He just had to trust her for now.

Ichigo took another sip of his drink. Everyone looked like they were having a good time. The woman here were really beautiful, but he knew he had to concentrate on his main goal. _'Where is she now?'_ he thought. It had been exactly twenty minutes since that midget left him to go to the bathroom. _'She must have a stomach ache or something-_'Ichigo almost coughed up his drink as his eyes caught a familiar short girl in a blue dress talking to Kokuto._ 'Damn it! That little liar!'_ Ichigo slammed his drink on the white clothed table and made his way over to them._ 'Now I can't trust that little girl! She has lost my trust!'_ He shoved his way through the crowd until he reached them.

"You are indeed_ very_ beautiful, Rukia." Kokuto was saying as Ichigo made his way.

Rukia smiled. "Why thank you-"

"Rukia." Ichigo said breathlessly.

Rukia jumped at his voice. She looked at him, a slight look of guilt in her huge violet orbs. But the guilt slipped away as she narrowed her eyes at him. "Yes?" she said.

"What did I tell you-"

"And who might you be?" Kokuto asked annoyed. "I was just having a nice conversation with this beautiful woman." He winked at Rukia.

Ichigo narrowed his amber eyes. He annoyingly wrapped his arm around Rukia's shoulders. She immediately went tense in his arms as he brought her closer. "I'm Ichigo Kurosaki. She's with _me_," he said tightly. He quickly looked down at Rukia, giving her a look that says 'Play Along!'.

"Is this true?" Kokuto asked with an annoyed look in his eyes.

Rukia nodded. "I'm afraid it is." Rukia placed a hand on Kokuto's chest. "But I can be shared."

Ichigo rolled his eyes. He knew that girl assassins had to be seductive and a little slutty with their missions. He himself didn't like it but hey, it was the rules of being an assassin. He knew Rukia didn't like it one bit. Her posture was tense and she was shaking._ 'That doesn't mean I'll let her kill him. He's my assignment.'_

Kokuto's brows rose up to his hairline. "That's very inviting, my dear." He brought up her hand and kissed it. He looked up at Ichigo with a challenging look. Ichigo only scowled at him, he couldn't help it. Ichigo didn't look into his challenging eyes; he did not want to be this guy's puppet. "You two, follow me."

_'This is my chance!'_ Ichigo thought as he and Rukia follow Kokuto out of the dance and into the many quiet dark hallways of the castle._ 'I should ditch Rukia right now.'_ He glanced at her to see her looking ahead, her eyes deep in thought. "Hey Rukia-"he started to say when Rukia tripped and cried out. His instincts took over whenever a girl needed help. He bent down and tried to help her when a smirk flew across her face.

The raven haired girl grabbed Ichigo by the collar of his tux and whispered in his ear, "Freeze." Ichigo immediately felt numb and paralyzed. Only his lips could move. "You little bi-"

"Shhhhh," Rukia whispered. "You'll only be stuck like that for five minutes. My spells aren't that good." She placed a hand on his cheek. "Five minutes is all I need. Thanks for your help." She slapped his cheek playfully as she pushed herself off of the floor and caught up to Kokuto.

Ichigo wanted to yell out in anger. He should have known! He should've known since she lied about going to the restroom! 'Damn her and her good looks!' He tried to move but he couldn't because of the spell. He was breathing fast, hoping a maid or someone would make their way to him. But he knew he was far away from the dancing room. But his eyes did catch the room that Kokuto led Rukia in. And he was slowly regaining movement after two minutes…

* * *

Rukia licked her lips as she closed the door behind her. She made no need to lock it; she knew exactly what she was doing. Her eyes roamed the room before her. She was now in Kokuto's room_. 'Perfect,'_ she thought as she closed her eyes. She took a deep breath through her nose. _'Now's my chance.'_

Rukia slowly walked up behind Kokuto who was looking out his window, looking up at the moon. She wanted to throw up; she so didn't want to touch him! But if she was gonna kill him she knew she must. Reluctantly, she ran her hands on his chest, hugging him from behind. She could feel his body shake as he laughed. Her hands tightly gripped the material of his shirt. She removed one of her hands and moved her arm slightly so her knife would slide out of its hold. She slowly brought the knife up, the knife reflecting Kokuto. Just as she was about to move for the kill, the door slammed open and Ichigo burst in. "Rukia!" he yelled.

_'Damn!'_Rukia angrily thought as she brought the knife up and stabbed Kokuto in the arm. She quickly pulled back, blood sliding down his muscular arm as he yelled out. He spun on his heel and glared at Ichigo and Rukia. "Were you trying to attack me?" he asked angrily.

Rukia refused to answer him, moving the bloody knife up to protect herself. She quickly glanced at Ichigo who smiled smugly at her. "You ass hole!" she yelled. "I had him!" She walked to him and pushed him, earning a laugh from Ichigo.

"At least I didn't lie to you!" He yelled back as he pushed her.

"Oooooh. I hate you so much Ichigo!" Rukia yelled at the top of her lungs. "Why won't you just let me finish my job!"

"It was my job!" Ichigo yelled down at her, poking her on the shoulder.

Kokuto watched the scene in disbelief. "Wait-what the hell is going on-"

"SHUT UP!" Ichigo and Rukia yelled in unison. The two continued to glare at each other. Rukia stuck her tongue at him as she quickly kicked him in the shin. Ichigo cursed at her as she made her way to Kokuto and stabbed him in the chest. Blood spilled out onto her hand as heyelled out, falling to his knees. Rukia pushed the knife deeper into his chest just as Ichigo pulled her away from him. He quickly pulled out his own weapon, a knife, and removing Rukia's knife. He threw it far away as blood started coming out of the hole. Kokuto was breathing fast as he was slowly dying. Ichigo yelled out as he stabbed Kokuto in the same spot Rukia did. He dug it deeper just as Rukia hopped on his back and started punching his shoulders. "He's_ mine_!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo cursed as she started pulling n his hair. He silently yelled n victory as Kokuto was pronounced dead. "Too late, he's already dead!"

"WHAT?!" Rukia pushed off of Ichigo's back and looked down at the dead body. "Damn it!" She brought her furious purple gaze up at Ichigo. "You_ idiot_! This was _MY_ assignment-"

"Mine too!" Ichigo yelled.

"-and you made the death too messy! You're not supposed to make it messy! Now how are we supposed to make it look like an accident?" Rukia fumed with anger.

The two jumped when the door opened again and walked in Master Byakuya and Master Yamamoto. Ichigo and Rukia's jaw dropped at the sight of their leaders. "You both failed your first assignment, "Byakuya said seriously.

* * *

_Well there's the first chapter! I hope you all like it and enjoyed it. I'm sorry I chose them to be assassins, I just finished ready 'His fair Assassin' series and it was really good! I wanted to do something different. Please leave me nice reviews. If you don't like it please leave it to yourself. I would appreciate some advice of you could :) I am also very sorry for the grammar issues, please don't hate me!_


	2. Chapter 2

Ichigo and Rukia were locked in a small room together in Master Yamamoto's castle. Their backs were facing each other, refusing to look at each other. Ichigo scowled as he clenched and unclenched his hands, dried blood caking his fists. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut and sat up straight, blood staining her blue dress and cheek. Her left eye twitched in annoyance. While the two assassins were sitting in the cold, gray tiled room, their two Masters were having a discussion with what to do with them after their first failed assignment. Their Masters have taken all of their weapons from them. Ichigo felt naked without them by his side.

Ichigo tried not to think about what happened just hours ago. He was assigned to assassinate Kokuto at this dance. The girl behind him was also assigned to kill him. Well…let's just say things got out of hand for the both of them. The longer the two beginner assassins thought about it, they were starting the think that this assignment was a set up by their own Masters._ 'Why would Master Yamamoto do such a thing?'_ Ichigo thought as he started at his knees._ 'We have our own Clan…I could have easily killed him!'_

The orange headed seventeen year old wanted to wash his hands badly, as if he could wash away this awful night. There was no sink in this room, just a cold tiled floor with metal walls and a locked door from the outside. Ichigo knew exactly what this room was, it was the punishment room. He had never been in this room. He honestly thought he would never ever walk into this room.

To his surprise to girl behind him broke the hour and a half silence streak. "I…I just wanted to apologize for my behavior."

Ichigo raised an orange brow._ 'Is she really apologizing to me?'_ he thought as he lowered his eyes._ 'No. She can't be. She tricked me more than once already, why should I listen to her?'_ Ichigo cleared his throat and said, "You might as well stop talking because I'm not buying your apology. You tricked me more than once."

Ichigo heard Rukia sighed heavily, making him smirk. He liked annoying her; she deserved it after what she did last night! Ichigo knew he had to respect woman, it was in his nature. But behind him was not a woman but a devil. A somewhat pretty, violet eyed devil. Ichigo was SO not gonna get sucked into her words!

"I'm just trying to be mature," Rukia said through gritted teeth. "You should be happy, once our Masters let us go we won't have to see each other again." She took a deep breath before continuing, "I just want to resolve our differences and try to at least be friends until we depart. But if you want to be an immature ginger then be my guest."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes as he took a deep calming breath before he jumped on this annoying girl. When he released his breath his body shook._ 'Give me strength,'_ he prayed as he slowly opened his brown eyes and said slowly, "You are _SO_ not the mature one here-AH!" He felt Rukia yanking on his hair. She dug her fingers in his orange locks and whispered in his air, "You _better_ play nice with me. You see, my step brother is my Master, and if he heard you annoying me like this he could kill you in seconds. Now why don't you be nice to me for a change?" She growled as she released his hair and crossed her arms over her chest and walked over to the wall. She leaned against it with a pout on her face.

Ichigo sighed. He knew she was right. He was being a jerk to her when she wants to call it even and just wants to be friends. They both have a goal: to be amazing assassins. They just happened to get caught on the wrong foot with one another. The orange headed assassin grunted as he shakily stood up and spun on his heel so he faced Rukia. Her eyes opened when he moved closer to her, curiosity in her violet orbs. Ichigo stopped in front of her and looked down at her pouting face. Ichigo breathed deeply through his nose before he said, "I hate to say this…but…I'm sorry." He moved his gaze to the corner of the room, suddenly interested on the shiny metal covering the walls surrounding the room. "I am being completely rude to you. It's just that he was my client-"

"You're ruining the apology," Rukia said through gritted teeth, her eyes slightly narrowing. She brought her arms down and curled her right hand into a fist.

Ichigo raised his hand up to cover his face as he yipped. He didn't want her to hit him! "Okay! Okay! Forget what I said!" He shakily cleared his throat before he said, "L-Let me start over. If you'll let me?"

Rukia nodded. She unclenched her right hand and let it relax at her side, her posture still tense. "Go on."

Ichigo reached over his head and scratched the back of his neck. "I'm sorry that I was being an ass hole to you during…our…mission." He pretended to cough on his sleeve, embarrassed that he called the mission 'our mission'. He awkwardly reached out his hand, offering it to Rukia. "Can we…be friends?"

Rukia looked at his hand as if thinking about his offer. Seconds later she looked up into his waiting brown eyes with a smirk played on her lips. She slowly reached out her hand and grasped his, shaking it up and down. "I accept your offer. We can be friends."

Ichigo smiled. He hated to admit, but he kinda like Rukia. Yes, her eyes were memorizing and will haunt you wherever you go and her smile was cute. It was just her spunky attitude that through him off. Just because she's a short little munchkin doesn't mean she has to be mean! Ichigo shook her hand. "Good. I'm glad we are off to a better start now," he admitted.

Rukia nodded. "Too bad we might not see each other for a long time."

"Yeah, like I'd miss you."

Rukia growled as she pulled Ichigo into her until they were eye level. She gripped the collar of his tuxedo shirt tightly in her fists as his eyes widened in fear. She was about to make a nasty retort when they heard a clicking noise coming from the locked door. The two assassin froze as the door open and in came Master Yamamoto. He carried a large wooden cane as he walked, his expression giving nothing away. The door shut behind him loudly as he walked in.

The two assassins jumped apart from one another and bowed. "Master Yamamoto-"Ichigo said just as Master Yamamoto said sternly, "Shut up and sit."

Ichigo immediately sat down, Rukia following suit. Sweat rolled down Ichigo's brow as he stared up at his Master.

Master Yamamoto sighed deeply, as if what he has to say is heavy on his ageing shoulders. "I'm not gonna say how disappointed I am in you, Ichigo." He brought his old gaze to Rukia. "And the same goes for you too, young lady."

Rukia only hung her head, shadows hiding her eyes. Her hands were gripping her dress tightly.

Master Yamamoto released another sigh. "I'm about to tell you both something very important so I expect both of you to listen closely. We assassins have been doing this for years to get you to train better. You both need to know that the Yamamoto and the Kuchiki assassins are one big clan. We lie in separate castles because we simply don't have enough room for every assassin in Karukura. Whenever a beginning assassin has their first mission we secretly pair up a student from one of our castles to attend the same assassination. You two had obviously failed to figure it out over your own stubbornness!" He looked down hard at the two assassins before him, shock clearly on their young faces. "Now as your punishment, you two will work together until Master Byakuya and I say your training is complete. We will each give you back one weapon after you complete a mission together and not screw it up. Both of you will go to another assassin's castle and train under their Master's rules. You two will sleep in the same room together, train together, and eat together. You must never separate from one another or you two will never become assassins. You two will leave tomorrow morning. You'll have time to say your goodbyes tonight." Master Yamamoto slammed his wooden cane on the floor hard, causing Ichigo and Rukia to gasp and sit up straighter. He glared at them two before leaving the room.

* * *

Rukia was shaking right after Ichigo's Master left. No, she was wrong. Master Yamamoto was also her Master, she just didn't know until this very moment. She couldn't believe that her step brother was allied with Yamamoto, the oldest living assassin in the world! Being in his very presence was an honor to Rukia. She also had no idea that the idiot next to her was Yamamoto's student! Now because of their stupid mistake, she and Ichigo had to say goodbye to their family and friends before departing to unknown territory and to a new Master until they are forgiven. What's worse is that Rukia would have to be by Ichigo's side the whole entire time! Could things get any worse?

The raven haired seventeen year old shakily stood up, head bowed, her hair hiding her eyes from Ichigo. She refused to see him or say anything to him at the moment. When he reached out to her she slapped his hand away. "Don't touch me," she said in a defeated tone.

Ichigo was on his feet right behind her. "Rukia, I had no idea-"

"_We_ had no idea," she corrected him with a cold voice. "Our Master tricked us, all of us! They should be telling their students the truth so we wouldn't be in this mess." She clenched her hands into fists tightly. Ichigo backed away, afraid that she might hit him. "I would like to say one thing before we…we become official partners tomorrow." Rukia took a deep shaky breath, her shoulders sagging in defeat. She spun on her heel so she faced the taller assassin. A silent tear fell down her cheek as she looked up at him, her violet eyes sparkling. "If you so much as get in my way or annoy me when we are together in this oncoming hell I will_ kill_ you. Understand?"

Ichigo nodded slowly, his hands raised up in surrender. He looked like he knew better than to argue with Rukia. He had the same defeated look on his face as Rukia hung her head and squeezed her eyes shut willing this nightmare to be over with. Rukia tensed when she felt Ichigo's hand on her shoulder, as if he was trying to comfort her. She really wanted to push him away but she knew he was just trying to be nice. The two stayed like that for several heartbeats before Rukia placed her small hand in top of his hand pushed it off of her. She turned around and headed for the door; it was unlocked. Before she left she looked over her shoulder at Ichigo and said, "So I'll see you tomorrow, you idiot."

* * *

Rukia rode in the carriage silently alone. It took her awhile to find a way out of Yamamoto's castle that was somehow similar to Byakuya's. The two castles were about the same size, same width of halls, same stone wall but different color, and a different carpet. Yamamoto's was red while Kuchiki was purple.

Rukia heard the horse's stop and the driver making his way to the door. The man opened the door and bowed to Rukia before she stepped out of the carriage. She smiled almost instantly when she saw a familiar shade of bright red spiky hair waiting by the castle doors. Her smiled faded when she remembered that this was the last night she'd be in the Kuchiki castle with her friends. "Hey Renji," Rukia said sadly as she walked up to him. He offered her his arm which she took. She could feel her child hood friend's muscles flex underneath her palm as he led her into the castle.

"Hey Rukia," Renji said. He smiled at her. When he saw the look on her face his smile died and he looked straight ahead. "I heard."

"Don't even mention it," Rukia snarled.

"Now why would I?" Renji sighed. "Can I just tell you who I was paired up with from Yamamoto's castle?"

Rukia looked to the side, staring at the soft purple rug leading her to her step brother's chamber. "You may."

"I was paired up with a guy named Kenpachi Zaraki." Renji lightly laughed. "Boy, was a smart ass! He knew immediately that I was an assassin like him." Renji's red mark was on the right side of his neck. "Instead of trying to kill me he told me we should team up and work together. At first I thought he was crazy, there was no way I was gonna team up with him! But then, I thought: we would have a huge advantage, it could work." The two friends turned to the right into another hallway, following the purple carpet.

"Do you still contact him?" Rukia asked.

Renji nodded. "Yeah. We're buddies."

Rukia snorted. "You don't have to rub it in."

"I wasn't-"Rukia elbowed Renji in the ribs. Renji coughed s he gripped his side, Rukia dropped her hand from his arm. She walked slightly ahead of Renji who was bowed in pain. The two walked on in silence until they finally reached the large white door leading Rukia to her step brother. Byakuya had left and dropped Rukia off in the punishment word without as much as a word to her. Rukia knew he was really mad at her. _'He must be embarrassed to call me his sister.'_

Rukia tensed when Renji placed a large hand on her shoulder and spun her around until she was in his arms. He awkwardly held her, one hand in her hair the other on her back. His cheeks were lightly blushing as Rukia stood frozen, not sure what he was doing. "Um…Good luck," Renji mumbled as he pulled back and poked Rukia's forehead. "I'll see you soon. You better get along with your partner."

Rukia was about to come up with a retort when Renji opened the doors and pushed Rukia. The doors slammed shut behind her before she caught her balance. She held her breath as Byakuya stared out the large window by his bed, the moon still high and bright. The moonlight captured Byakuya in its shine, surrounding him with a silvery light. "Come here," Byakuya said.

Rukia swallowed hard before walking nervously to her step brother's side. She stood right below his shoulder, looking up at him. His narrowed eyes were focused on the moon. "So you know the truth," he said.

"Yes." Rukia wanted to say more but that would be disrespectful. Byakuya was her Master first before family.

"Rukia," Byakuya said in his stern monotone voice, "you embarrassed me deeply. I thought I could count on you." He glanced at her, his lips tight. "You ashamed the Kuchiki name."

Rukia gasped. She bit her lip to keep herself from speaking. She would just get in deeper trouble. So she stood still and quiet while Byakuya kept on talking, "I don't know what to say to you." He looked back up into the night sky. "Go. I'll see you when you come back."

"A-And when will that be, brother?" Rukia dared to ask.

"A year."

"But brother-!"

"Silence! Leave now!" Byakuya waved his arm out, his kimono waving in the air.

Rukia bit her lip and clenched her hands. She spun on her heel and made sure she slammed the door loudly. She stomped her way to her room, fighting back oncoming tears. She didn't want to be in a stranger's castle with unfamiliar people for a year! She wanted to stay by Byakuya's side and to stay with her friends! When Rukia climbed up the stone stairs two at a time and made it to her room she almost ran into Orihime who was scrubbing the floors with a sponge. Orihime was about to say a warm 'hello' when Rukia leaped into her arms and cried. Orihime rubbed her hands up and down her back in comfort, whispering soothing words to Rukia who fell to her knees. Rukia couldn't stand to leave her best friend. This was gonna be a long year.

* * *

"WHAT?!"

Ichigo clenched his jaw as his two sisters, Karin and Yuzu, yelled out as Isshin cried out in sadness. "My son is leaving us!" He dramatically crawled over to a large poster of Masaki, his wife, and cried against it, "OUR LITTLE BOY IS LEAVING THE FAMILY NEST! FOR A YEAR!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose. Man, was his dad annoying! "Dad, you did the same thing as me!" On Isshin's first assignment he got in a fight with his partner from the Kuchiki castle. They also failed their mission and went to another Master's castle for a year. That was where Isshin met Masaki.

Yuzu leaped into her father's arms and cried dramatically along with her father. Isshin spun her around in circles while Karin gritted her teeth. She walked over to Ichigo and said sternly, "You will come back a changed man, you know that? You might even end up like our old man."

Ichigo sighed. "I know that. But I need to do this. It was my mistake that brought me and Rukia into this mess. I mean…it was_ our_ mistake."

"Is Rukia a girl?" Karin asked with a raised brow.

"Yeah-" Isshin slammed into Ichigo and started shaking him up and down in excitement.

"What?! You were partnered with a_ female_ assassin?!" Isshin yelled in disbelief. Then his eyes watered again as a light blush formed across his cheeks as he yelled, "Make me some lovely grandbabies while you're away with Rukia-" Ichigo slammed his foot in between his father's legs. Ichigo quickly sprinted to his room and slammed the door. He leaned against the door, trying to control his blush._ 'Now why the hell did he have to say that?!'_

Ichigo released a heavy breath as he stripped out his clothes and threw them in a hamper. He knew once he left the maids will clean it and leave it in his room until he returns a year later. Ichigo remained shirtless and stayed in his boxers as he flopped on his bed and closed his heavy eyes, dreading tomorrow and the days after that. He had dreams of violet orbs that night.

* * *

_Will Ichigo and Rukia make lovely grandbabies for Isshin while they're away? Lol, I'm just messing with you! _

_I hope you all liked this chapter. I'll try and add more IchiRuki moments for yall in the next chapter :) Please leave me a review!_


	3. Chapter 3

Rukia walked over to her white stallion in the stables. She smiled slowly as she rested her palm on her horse's soft nose. "Hey girl," Rukia whispered as the horse leaned in to her touch. "Hey Sode no Shirayuki." Her horse's name means, 'sleeved white snow.' Rukia gently kissed her horse's nose, earning a gentle push to her cheek. Rukia lightly laughed as the horse gave out a little 'neigh.

The raven headed assassin remembered when she first got Sode no Shirayuki. It was her fourteenth birthday present. She reserved the horse on a snowy morning. Rukia loved the horse ever since. The two have trained together in the horse grounds. Every assassin needs a horse.

Rukia looked to the side to see a maid with blond hair place her bags by the stable. "Thank you," Rukia whispered.

The beautiful maid bowed. Her eyes widened when she noticed Rukia was crying. "Lady Kuchiki, you're crying!" The maid quickly went through her dress pockets and pulled out a tissue. Rukia shakily took it and wiped her wet eyes. The maid placed a comforting hand on Rukia's shoulder.

"I'm sorry." Rukia whispered. When she spoke it felt like tiny shards of glass were stuck in her throat. The young assassin trainee had been crying the entire night. Orihime had been with her the entire night, trying to comfort her. Today was the day Rukia left the Kuchiki assassin's castle and left with Ichigo Kurosaki to live in a new castle with a new assassin leader to train all over again to prove her loyalty. All because she had no idea that Ichigo was her partner in her first assignment that went completely wrong.

The maid gave Rukia a reassuring smile. "I'm sorry you have to leave, Lady Kuchiki." The maid squeezed Rukia's shoulder before letting it come back to her side. "Don't take your step brother's words to heart; I'm sure he doesn't mean it. Master Byakuya will really miss you." She smiled and tilted her head, causing her blond curls to bounce.

Rukia faced her horse that was pushing its face against Rukia's wet cheeks. She focused on her horse's smooth face. The young girl didn't want to remember that last time she spoke with her step brother. Byakuya was completely cold with her. _'He said I ashamed the Kuchiki name.'_ When Byakuya gave her that little speech of what a disappointment she was to the Kuchiki name Rukia felt like she was gonna throw up. Her own family hated her over a mistake. A mistake that was a lie; it was his damn fault that she didn't tell her she'd have a partner in her assignment! Rukia breathed in Sode no Shirayuki as she brought her face in, holding her horse. She could use the time off from her strict step brother; it's like he never actually cared about her, right?

Rukia felt the maid poke her. She kissed Sode no Shirayuki quickly before facing the maid. "Lady Kuchiki, the other assassin is here." She bowed before unlocking Sode no Shirayuki from her stable. She placed a sheep wool halter horse leash over the white horse's face. The horse snorted as if saying she hated the damn leash. The maid cooed it out of the stable and led her to the feeding area. "I'm just gonna feed your horse before you leave on your journey," the maid told Rukia.

Rukia watched as the maid took her horse down the hallway, the hoofs clicking on the floor loudly. The raven haired seventeen year old took a deep shaky breath before she headed to the front of the barn. The other horse's watched her leave. She grunted as she pushed the wooden doors out, the cool morning breeze pushing her hair back. She left the doors opened so the maid could lead her white horse out. Rukia jumped when she heard a voice say, "Hey there."

Rukia winced from how bright the sun was; she was in the stables far too long. She blinked her huge eyes so she could adjust to the bright light. She groaned as she raised her left hand over her eyes so she could at least see who was speaking to her. Standing next to a huge black stallion with two bags attacked to the strong horse's sides was snickering Ichigo Kurosaki. His broad shoulders bobbed up and down in laughter. Rukia snarled at him and made a threatening step towards the tall ginger. "What?! What's so damn funny?!" How dare Ichigo laugh! They were about to leave their homes and live together for a long year! How can he laugh about this terrible situation?

Ichigo quickly raised his hands up over his face to block any of her hits. "You were blinking a lot; I thought it was funny! What, have you been cooped up inside?" He lightly laughed. "It's a nice day."

Rukia wanted to agree with Ichigo, it was in fact a beautiful spring morning. But that's not the point; he was laughing at her! Rukia clenched her right shaking fist, an annoyed vein bulging on her forehead. Ichigo stopped laughing as his eyes widened in fear as the short girl walked slowly toward him and grasped the collar of his shirt. She grunted as she pulled Ichigo down so they were eye to eye. Rukia heard Ichigo gasp as she slowly opened her huge violet eyes and looked into his own brown orbs. "You. Were._ Laughing_. At. _Me_," Rukia said nice and slowly. Before Ichigo could utter an apology, Rukia wrapped her free arm around Ichigo's neck and pulled him into a head lock called the guillotine chock. Rukia laughed at his feeble attempt to get out of her famous choke hold. She held her hands in an 'S' grip and just held him tightly as he struggled. His body shook as he coughed. When Rukia was done having her fun she quickly released him with a fast kick to the gut. Ichigo cursed as he fell flat on his butt with a loud thud. The stubborn girl crossed her arms over her chest and scowled at Ichigo. "Think twice before you laugh at me," she said, voice like venom.

The orangette gritted his teeth up at the smirking raven headed girl; an annoyed vein bulged on his forehead. Rukia watched as he quickly got up and towered over her, making Rukia feel very small. His shadow covered her face as he glared down at her, his jaw clenched. _'He is quite intimidating…I'll give him that.'_ "Rukia, I was just lighting up the mood! You don't have to attack me, damn it!" He leaned down closer to her, his eyes shaking in anger. Rukia could see the different shades of brown in Ichigo's eyes, causing her to tilt her head to the side.

Ichigo could sense she was distracted. He got closer, his hot breath hitting Rukia's face, causing her to shiver. "What?" he asked sharply. "You're trying to_ trick_ me. I know it." Ichigo pouted his lips. "Well it's _not_ gonna work-"

"You-You're eyes," Rukia softly blurted out. She looked at them closely, a light blush forming on her pale cheeks. "They're so brown…"

Ichigo straightened himself up and looked down at her in question. Rukia wondered why he did that, she wanted to look into his mesmerizing eyes some more. It made her feel calm for some weird reason. She was about to order him to come back to her eye level when she heard a loud neigh behind her. A huge smile formed on her lips as she skipped over to her horse and hugged its neck. The horse placed its large head down on Rukia's shoulder. Rukia pulled back and noticed that her bags were strapped to the horse. She wanted to thank the maid but she was nowhere to be seen. Rukia sadly held on to the purple leash and led her horse to where Ichigo stood. "Ichigo, this is Sode no Shirayuki." The horse snorted out a greeting.

Ichigo walked over to the white stallion and patted it's nose. Sode no Shirayuki's long tail flicked in response. He gently placed a kiss on the horse's nose before walked back to his own black beauty. He gestured for Rukia to come meet his horse. Rukia pulled Sode no Shirayuki until they were a foot away. Ichigo patted his horse on the neck while he said, "This is Zangestsu."

Rukia slowly raised her hand and slid her hand down the black horse's face. The horse leaned in to her touch, causing her to smile. She glanced at Ichigo who watched. "We…We should go now. I have the map leading us to our new home."

"Y-Yeah." Rukia dropped her hand and hung her head down. Before she could climb onto her horse she felt two hands grip her shoulders. Her breath hitched in the back of her throat as she looked up at Ichigo who gave her a reassuring smile. "Hey," he said, his voice soft, "it'll be alright. This is just extra training for us, that's all."

Rukia looked down at the ground and pushed his hands off of her, defeat in her expression. "How do you know everything will be alright?" she asked sadly before she attempt to get on her horse. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment; she can't even get on her damn horse because of her small height! There was always a stool helping her out but today there wasn't a stool. Before Rukia could try again she felt two hands lift her from under her armpits and placed her on Sode no Shirayuki's back. Her blush didn't disappear as she stared dumbfounded at Ichigo who only looked back at her. She quickly looked away before mumbling her thanks.

Ichigo only rolled his eyes at her causing her to growl. She pulled her gaze away from Ichigo as he got on Zangestsu and quickly glanced at the Kuchiki castle, her home. Well…what once was her home. A stray tear fell from her eyes before she quickly looked away. "Do you know who's gonna be our Master?" she asked.

Ichigo shrugged as he led pulled the reins so his horse would turn around. "I have no clue. I just have directions to the castle."

* * *

Ichigo patted Zangestsu on the neck and ran his hands down his long hair. Zangestsu pushed its large head against Ichigo face, causing him to laugh. Sode no Shirayuki was next to him, bending down to eat the grass underneath them. The two horse's were tied to tree branches. The two assassins decided it was time to call it a night. Well…it was almost dark, the sun was peeking out over the mountain before them. The ride was quiet and peaceful. Ichigo led the way and he was shocked that Rukia stayed quiet the entire time until he suggested they call it a night. Now she was started a fire a few feet away.

Ichigo ran his hand down Sode no Shirayuki's neck and down to her long white hair. She leaned into his touch as her tail flicked. Ichigo had a soft spot for horses; his mother loved them when she was alive. He slowly glanced at the bags that were down by a log_. 'It sucks that we don't have our weapons.'_ Their masters had taken away their weapons as their punishment. They were told they will retrieve a weapon after every mission they accomplish.

The orangette slowly walked over to where Rukia was. She was kneeling in front of a now warm fire that swam in different colors of orange and yellows. The fire reflected it Rukia's giant orbs that Ichigo could stare at for hours. Yeah, he liked her eyes. So what? That doesn't change the fact that she was the most stubbornness, loud-mouth midget Ichigo had ever met. He knelt down beside her, looking into the crackling flames as crickets sang them the song of their people. Ichigo glanced at Rukia who looked so focused on the fire. It was like she was in some trance. Ichigo gently nudged her with his shoulder. She gasped as she almost face planted on the dirt. "What's wrong?" Ichigo asked. "You've been quiet the entire trip. What's on your mind?"

Rukia looked at Ichigo from the corner of her eyes. She sighed as she pulled her knees close to her chest and rested her chin on her knees. She lowered her eyes, her eyelashes brushing her cheeks. "I don't know how you can be so calm about this whole process." She brought her violet gaze back to Ichigo, a fierce look swimming in them. "Your home pushed you away for a year. You won't be able to see your friends or family for 364 days. You're gonna live with a total stranger that made you fail your very first mission as an assassin. Why…" she bit her lip to keep it from shaking. "Why don't you_ hate_ me? Because _I_ hate_ you!_ I hate you _so much_, Ichigo. Because of _you_, Byakuya despises me with all of his heart! Because-"her voice was muffled by Ichigo's hand. She glared daggers at him as he said sternly, "I _don't_ hate you, Rukia. It wasn't your fault that we failed our mission. Our Master kept their partnership from us, they are to blame. It was in our instincts to act alone, hell, it was how we were trained. It's not our damn faults, so get that through your stubborn head! If we are going to live together for a year then you better get used to be and start thinking about the future. A future when we can become_ true_ assassins!" He moved his hands down to her shoulder and gave her a small smile. "Maybe we can form our own Clan and make better rules," he added as a joke.

Rukia gave him the quickest smile Ichigo has ever seen. For a moment he saw light in her cloud eyes. Ichigo thought when she was leaning in she was trying to hug him. He was about to wrap his arms around her when she brought him closer to her and rolled to the side, kicking up dirt and dust. Ichigo cursed when a rock smacked his cheek, leaving a dirt mark. What the hell was going on?! Rukia stopped rolling when they reached a bush. She stayed close on top of Ichigo, peering through the dark leaves. Ichigo's chest was rising up and down from the sudden movement and the closeness of their bodies. He was sure Rukia could feel his racing heart against her chest. Her hands were pressed down on the dirt on either side of his face. Ichigo's cheeks felt insanely hot as he looked up at her with wide brown eyes. "Rukia! What the hell-" he whispered just as she placed her dirt covered hand over his lips. Ichigo wanted to gag from the gross taste of dirt pressed on his lips. He growled against her hand as she finally looked down at him with narrowed purple eyes, her gaze focus. Her raven hair hung down her face as she looked down at a confused and furious Ichigo Kurosaki.

Rukia leaned down, her small chest pressed against Ichigo's. She leaned down to whisper in his ear, her warm breath tickling Ichigo. "We have company."

Ichigo nodded. His hands were hovering over Rukia's body, not quite sure where to put them. "What do we do?" he whispered back.

"We attack, duh."

Ichigo sighed. "Did you_ forget_ that we_ don't_ have our weapons anymore?"

Rukia nodded. "Of course! We use our hands, stupid. Haven't you trained with using your hands before?"

"Well, yeah I have but I like sing weapons more-"

"Get over it because they're coming closer. There are two of them. Two men." Rukia slowly got off of Ichigo and got on her knees to look through the bush. Ichigo breathed in a sigh of relief, he could breath better! The heat from his cheeks died down as he followed Rukia. He narrowed his brown eyes as he watched two men look around suspiciously. Ichigo noticed what they were wearing: the two men were wearing a long high collared white coat with a tight black shirt with the symbol of infinity. "That's Aizen's men. What on earth are they doing here?"

"I don't know. But if they find our horses they'll know we're here," Rukia whispered. On Zangestsu and Sode no Shirayuki was a little spot of color of their Clan: red for Yamamoto and purple for Kuchiki. On Zangestsu, the tip of his tail was red. On Sode no Shirayuki, there were three purple spots on her right hind leg. "They don't look like they know there are horses."

Ichigo clenched his jaw. The enemies back were to the assassins. From his training he knew that was best to strike. "We should attack them now," Ichigo said quietly.

Rukia nodded. "I'll take the blond, you take the brunette."

Ichigo glared at Rukia. "What?! Why do_ you_ get the scrawnier one? My guy has muscles as large as a-" Rukia elbowed Ichigo in the ribs, covering his mouth with her other hand. "Just do it, you idiot!" she whispered harshly in his ear. Then without another word, Rukia walked out of the bushes quietly and started sneaking on her victim.

Ichigo fought the urge to groan loudly as he followed Rukia. They were side by side, feet away from Aizen's soldiers. The two men were drinking wine and looking down the cliff they were on. The grassy area around their feet ended once it reached the end of the ground, looking down at the forest below them. The two men were imitating animal voices, nudging each other while they drank. _'Aizen's men don't drink unless they're celebrating. What did they do?'_

Ichigo looked at Rukia. She looked back at him, about to spring. Ichigo mouthed counting down from three. "Three, two, one!" Ichigo bunched up his legs muscles before he pounced, jumping on the brunette's back and wrapping an arm around his neck. He was slowly choking him, his jaw clenched as the soldier dropped his wine bottle, the drink staining the earth. The soldier clawed at Ichigo's hands as Ichigo pulled harder. _'Time to end this.'_ Ichigo grunted as he twisted the soldiers head to the side, killing him in seconds. The guy fell to the ground, dead. Ichigo went to see how Rukia was doing. His jaw dropped to see that she was drinking from the wine bottle her soldier had, her foot pressed against his head. "What took you so long?" she asked smugly as she took the last sip of the wine.

Ichigo wasn't even going to say anything. Instead he walked away from the scene and brought a lighted up stick. He placed the fire on the dead bodies so they could turn into ash. Rukia watched next to him, her arms crossed of her chest.

It was now dark, the stars shining in the sky. Their horses were sleeping side by side, letting out occasional neighs. Ichigo and Rukia were sitting by the dying fire. They just finished eating some fish that they had caught after their kill. Ichigo's eyes closed sleepily but were opening slowly. "We should head out in the morning," he said.

Rukia nodded. She slowly rose up, stretching her arms over her head, her brows furrowed. "Where are we sleeping?"

Ichigo looked around until he found a nice patch of grass. "There," he pointed. Rukia nodded as he stood up and went to grab their backs. He tossed Rukia's hers, she squeak when she caught them, falling flat on her butt. Her cheeks were red from embarrassment. "I'm getting changed," Ichigo said as he walked behind a large tree. "You better not peek."

"Who wants to look at your disgusting body anyway, you idiot!" Rukia yelled.

Ichigo rolled his eyes as he pulled out sweatpants and an old black shirt. He quickly got changed and walked away from the tree and placed his dirty clothes in the lake by their camp site. He didn't have to check if Rukia was getting changed, she could hear her squealing about a bug. The orangette quickly washed his clothes and placed the on a rock. Water stained the rock dark gray as the lake water melted off of the clothes. Ichigo almost crawled to his sleeping spot and pulled his blanket close to him. He jumped when he heard Rukia. She bent down and lay down across from him, their heads a foot away. "Good night," Ichigo said sleepily.

"Good night, you idiot," Rukia whispered back.

* * *

_Chapter three his done! I'm happy for any suggestion you have. I will explain Aizen in the oncoming chapters. I am sorry if there were any grammar issues._

_Please review ^^_


	4. Chapter 4

"We should be at the castle in twenty minutes."

Rukia groaned as she layed down on her horse's neck, using her long white hair as a cushion. Her arms hung down on either side of Sode no Shirayuki who only snorted at her Master's impatience. The sun bore down on the two assassins despite the morning breeze. It was now day two of Ichigo and Rukia's travels. So far they have encountered strange men that wanted their horses, and one extremely creepy pervert that tried to steal Rukia. Rukia made sure she scarred the old pervert before returning to Ichigo unscratched but disgusted. Rukia yipped when she felt a hand ruffled her already messy hair. She glared up a Ichigo who only kept his large hand on her head. "Let. Go. Of. Me." Rukia said with a growl.

Ichigo on leaned closer to her, Zangestsu rolling his eyes. "Sit up; you're annoying your horse." He poked her nose before saying swift, 'hey' to make Zangestsu move. Zangestsu neighed before trotting away. Ichigo looked back at an annoyed Rukia who only groaned some more and straightened up. Sode no Shirayuki followed behind the black horse._ 'Who does he think he is?'_ Rukia angrily thought as she stared at the back of his orange head, pretending she was glaring red lasers at him._ 'Does he suddenly think he's in charge?!'_ Rukia was about to make a retort at Ichigo when she slowly remembered that he had the directions to the castle they were supposed to stay at for a year together. Rukia sighed heavily. To distract herself from the boring ride through the grassy meadow, she ran her hand down Sode no Shirayuki's body, feeling her strong muscles move from every movement. Rukia looked up to see that Zangestsu had stopped and Ichigo was dismounting his horse. "Um, why are you getting off? I don't see a castle," Rukia said.

Ichigo glanced at Rukia from over his shoulder. "I'm giving him a break from carrying me all day. Horse's don't need the extra weight on them." Then he gave her a look that said, 'it's so obvious!' and then he continued to walk, holding onto his horse's leash. Rukia mentally screamed at Ichigo before swinging her left leg over her horse's back and attempted to get off. She bit her lip as she looked at how far the ground was. She glanced at Ichigo who was running his hand down his horse's shoulder_. 'Wait-why should I ask him for help? He'll just make fun of my height difference!'_ Rukia it back sigh. The raven haired girl started to whisper soothing words to her white horse, saying that she's the most beautiful horse in the world, before she shakily attempted to jump off._ 'Damn, why am I so short?!'_ Rukia gasped when she heard Ichigo said, "Need some help midget?"

An annoyed vein bulged on Rukia's forehead as she narrowed her violet orbs at Ichigo who only had to lean his head up a little to look at her. "_Don't_ call me midget!" she yelled, gasping because the movement made her almost fall. When she got a good hold on the reins, she released a breath. Ichigo only looked at her with a raised brow, not amused at all.

"I'm pretty sure your horse would appreciate it if you got off of her now," Ichigo said.

Rukia gritted her teeth. "You better stop being a smart ass-ah!" Ichigo leaned up and wrapped his strong arms around her waist. Her ears burned as he brought her closer to him, getting her body off of the horse. She could feel his breath tickled her neck as he slowly lowered her down. Her hands were tightly gripping his forest green shirt, refusing to let go. Rukia squeezed her eyes shut, holding her breath, her legs curled up. She gasped when she heard his voice vibrate against her chest, "Um…you could let go now, Rukia. You're off the horse." Rukia peeked open her eyes, her blush increasing at the closeness she was with the orangette. Her cheek was brushing his slightly pink cheeks. She could feel his breath tickle her neck. Ichigo gave her a cocky smile as he said, "I mean, I'm flattered and all, but all I did was get you off of your horse."

Rukia clenched her jaw as she pushed herself out of Ichigo's arms, swinging her arm back and landing a solid punch across his face, leaving a nasty bruise under his right eye.

The two assassins continued to walk on his silence with an occasional snort or neigh coming from their horses. Their arms would brush occasionally as they walked through the tall grass. _'This is awkward…_'Rukia thought as she bit the side of her cheek. She glanced at Ichigo to see he was observing her. Heat coursed up her cheeks as she said quickly, "What?"

Ichigo only smirked at her, and then pulled his gaze in front of him, away from Rukia. "Nothing."

Rukia narrowed her eyes. "Why were you staring at me?"

"It doesn't matter."

Rukia rolled her eyes. _'He's annoying!'_ "It matters to_ me_, damn it."

Ichigo looked at her with a raised brow. "What-I'm not allowed to look at my partner? Living with you is gonna be troublesome-Ow!" Rukia elbowed Ichigo swiftly in the ribs. Rukia pulled back quickly before he could make a move on her. She gasped when she stopped. "I see the castle!"

* * *

Ten minutes later of walking through tall grass and cursing from occasionally stepping on a rock, the two assassins made it to their new home. It was strange that it was in the middle of a forest and not in a village like the Kuchiki and Yamamoto castles. The outside it had many tall towers with sharp pointy tops. The tall towers were thick with vines and flowers. On the top of the towers were dark windows. The castle was more cubic looking than the other castles. It looked like it was made centuries ago. _'I wonder what the inside looks like,'_ Ichigo thought curiously as they stood dumbfounded with their horses. On the sides of the castle were large sakura trees blowing with an oncoming breeze. Pink sakura flowers flew towards Ichigo and Rukia, circling them. Ichigo swatted them away while Rukia laughed musically. Ichigo looked at her and lightly blushed. Rukia's eyes were closed as she laughed with the petals dancing around her. Her cheeks were tinted pink as she smiled._ 'Wow. She's…beautiful when she laughs.'_ Ichigo coughed on his arm, trying to get rid of the new thoughts that sprung up. He shouldn't be thinking this way of the girl that cost him his home and his honor. But then again…they were gonna live together in this castle for a year. "We-We should knock on the door." Ichigo quickly said as the soft petals flew away into another direction.

"What about our horses?" Rukia asked as she ran her small hand down her white horse's neck.

Ichigo glanced at his own horse. "They'll be fine. They know not to leave our side. They should be fine here." He gave a soft pat on Zangetsu's head before walking on ahead. Rukia soon followed him a few steps behind. They climbed the many stone steps before them, gazing at their new surroundings. As Ichigo tilted his head up he noticed a green and white stripped flag blowing against the wind on the very top of the castle. In the middle of a flag was a paw print._ 'Who the hell lives here?'_ he wondered as he walked the last five steps. He gazed lazily at the large wooden door. It has two black handles on it with aged scratch marks. Ichigo didn't want to be rude so he spotted a door bell. It was a rather large black bell with a rope attacked to it. On the bottom of the rope it said, 'Pull me'. Ichigo shrugged. He was about to pull the rope when Rukia shoved him away and jumped to reach it. "Hey!" Ichigo yelled out as Rukia stuck her tongue out in concentration. "I was gonna do it!"

Rukia glared at him when she landed on her feet. "Hey, you got to control the trip! Let me at least do_ one_ thing!" The stuck her tongue out again and tried to pull the rope that was a few feet higher than her. Ichigo sighed heavily as he continued to watch her struggle. He casually leaned against the door. _'She sure is stubborn.'_ After a full minute of watching her trying to catch the rope Ichigo had had enough. He pushed himself off of the door and stood behind Rukia. "Step aside, let me do this." When Rukia didn't budge, he pushed her to the side. Before the short assassin could attack him, Ichigo quickly faced Rukia and pulled down the rope with a giant smirk. The castle rang out a merrily tune. Rukia seemed distracted by the tune to be angry at Ichigo, which he was thankful for. Once the tune was over Rukia looked at Ichigo. She was about to say something when a scream escaped her lips instead. There was a trapdoor underneath her feet. She fell into a cramped hole that was about as tall as the fifty stairs they had to climb. Panic was written across Ichigo's face as he fell on his knees and yelled, "Rukia!" He leaned closer to try to find Rukia in the dark whole; all he could see was darkness. "Rukia!"

"Who the hell placed this here?! I want some answers!" Rukia yelled. Her voice echoed throughout the hole, reaching up to Ichigo's ears.

"Rukia, are you all right?" Ichigo asked loudly so she could hear. _'Damn it!'_

"No I'm not alright! I just fell into a damn hole! Now I command you get me out of here this instant!"

Ichigo pinched the bridge of his nose as he released a long breath. "Can you see anything?" he asked.

"No. It's too dark." Rukia answered annoyed. "I think you should-OW!"

"What?" Ichigo asked quickly. If Rukia got hurt then he had no idea what he'd do. They haven't even gone inside the castle yet and there were already traps! Who the hell is their new master and why would he/she do this to them?

"I think I bumped into a lever. Now why would there be a lever in a hole?"

Ichigo looked around. His heart skipped a beat when he heard a noise on the hole. It sounded like rushing water. "R-Rukia…Did that lever you bump into move?"

"How should I know, I can't see a damn thing! I-"There was silence for five seconds. Ichigo held his breath as Rukia said worriedly, "I hear water."

"Alright. Take deep breaths Rukia," Ichigo said, trying to calm her and himself down. "Everything's gonna be okay-"

"Will you stop saying that! Whenever you say that it goes completely the _opposite_ from okay!" Rukia yelled out loudly, her yell echoing. "I feel water rising underneath me. He-Help!" Her voice had a trace of fear in them. Ichigo had to come up with a plan fast.

* * *

Rukia mentally cursed as the freezing water rose to her calves. The lower part of her pants hung on to her tightly in a cold grip, causing her to shiver._ 'What do I do? What do I do? What do I do?'_ her thoughts screamed at her. She took in quick breaths, her chest moving up and down fast. Rukia yelled out in annoyance, trying to hide how scared she was, as she through her hands up tot eh sides, trying to see how tight the space was. She gasped when she realized it was exactly her width. 'This is strange,' she thought as she pulled her hands back to her sides, the water now up to her thighs. _'It's almost like it's my size _on purpose_. First the rope was right for Ichigo and now this trap is for me. What the hell is going on_?' "Ichigo! The water is up to my hips!" Her little body started to float, her legs kicking out in the little space she had available.

"Shut up, I'm trying to think!" Ichigo yelled back at her, his voice echoing loudly. Rukia groaned as the water rose even higher, it was up to her neck now. Her clothes were trying to drag her down. She struggled to remain above the freezing water's surface, her breathing quickened in panic. _'Shit!_' "Ich-Ichigo!" Her words were muffled by white going down her throat. She spat some out, struggling to breath. "Ichigo!" she yelled with more urgency in her voice.

Rukia was having a hard time trying to stay afloat._ 'Looks like I have to take my shirt off.'_ Rukia sucked in a deep breath before going under water, the icy water making her skin tingle. She quickly pulled off her heavy shirt, bubbles appearing on the top of the water. Once the heavy shirt was off of her body it sunk all the way to the bottom of the hole. Rukia was now in her purple bra and jeans. She knew it would be more of a struggled to take off her pants, they were skin tight right now thanks to the water. The short assassin sucked in much needed air as she pushed her head out of the water. Icy drops raced down her face, her hair soaking wet. She was panting when she noticed she could see a small square of light from above._ 'That must be the top of the hole. I'm close to Ichigo.'_

"Rukia!" Ichigo yelled. He looked like he was about to jump through the hole. "I'm coming in!"

"No! Don't! Rukia yelled back. "I can kinda see you! Stay there!" Her teeth chattered as the water rose higher.

"Rukia, don't fight the water. It'll cause you to lose energy. Just let your body relax and you will float," Ichigo said as calmly as he could.

Rukia coughed as she swallowed more water, fighting even more against the cold water. "Like hell I'm gonna do that! You just want me to-cough!- drown!" She flailed her legs harder, the water pushing against her weak kicks.

"Now why would I want you to drown?!" Ichigo yelled back with a hint of annoyance. "Don't you know how to swim?"

"No! I don't!" Rukia couldn't take it anymore. She was panicking even more as she grew weaker; the water almost rose to the top. Her eyes felt heavy as her body went limp and slid through the water's surface. She almost could hear Ichigo yelling her name and jumping in the hole.

* * *

Ichigo cursed to himself as he threw off his tight green shirt. He watched Rukia's small form sink under the rising water. He could still hear the rushing of running water as he dove into the hole. Seconds later he smacked into the water. He yelled out' he wasn't prepared for the sudden icy chill. Large bubbles rose to the surface as he quickly closed his mouth and immediately found an unconscious Rukia. Small bubbles escaped her parted lips as he raven hair flew around her in waves. Ichigo pushed himself harder as he swam to her, reaching out his arms to grab the small woman.

_'Rukia!'_ Ichigo's thoughts screamed as his outstretched hand tried to grab her arm. His ears were starting to pop from being underwater for so long. How long has it been, a minute? God, Ichigo had no idea. His main goal was to get Rukia make up to the surface. He wondered how she stayed above the water for so long if she had no idea how to swim.

When Ichigo's hand finally grabbed Rukia's small arm he immediately pulled her body into his. He looked up to see small light._ 'I have to go up.'_ His lungs were aching for much needed air as he struggled to swim up with Rukia's added weight. Bubbles escaped his lips as he pushed himself up, fighting against the push of the water. He felt his eyes roll back to his head but he wouldn't give up that easily. He had tp push himself! _'I won't let go of you Rukia!'_

Ichigo pulled Rukia tighter against him as he kept on swimming up. His ears popped some more and the ache went throughout his mind. His mouth opened as he released more air bubbles. He knew he was gonna pass out soon if he didn't get some air in his lungs. Ichigo kept kicking his aching legs as he neared the small square of light. Seconds later his head broke the surface and he gasped in some precious air. He pulled Rukia up onto the rocky ground, the water turning the sandy stone dark brown. Ichigo grunted as he pushed himself out of the hole filled with water, his skin shaking and covered in goose-bumps. His pants were skin tight on him as he hovered over Rukia, looking down onto her pale wet face. Ichigo was about to say something went he coughed up water to the side. He was starting to see black and white stars dance in his vision as he shakily placed a hand on Rukia's cheek, rubbing his thumb up and down her cheek._ 'Rukia, wake up!'_

Ichigo coughed as he shakily pulled an unconscious Rukia to his chest. He scooted himself forward until he was leaning against the stone wall right by the door. He was breathing quickly, trying to catch his breath as he cradled Rukia in his shaking arms. Water trickled down her parted lips as she breathed faintly through her nose. Ichigo leaned his head up and looked up at the blue sky. _'Damn it.'_

Seconds later Ichigo looked at Rukia. That's when he noticed she was wearing a bra instead of her original red short sleeved shirt. His face reddened with in incredible blush but he knew he couldn't do anything about it. He had to save her, even if it was uncomfortable. He averted his eyes from her small chest as he gently laid her down on the ground. He crawled over so he was kneeling next to her. He kept his eyes focused on her face, trying to ignore the purple bra. "Okay, you know CPR. You can do this," he told himself. Ichigo closed his eyes, not really sure if he could do this. Yeah, Rukia was a short-tempered, stubborn, annoying assassin, but for the moment she was his friend. They were gonna have to stay by each other's side for a year. A small part of him thought she was actually pretty but he kept that hidden in the back of his mind. Ichigo took in a deep calming breath as he leaned closer to Rukia and pinched her nose. His goal was to keep Rukia alive. So without thinking about her bra, Ichigo leaned in and placed his lips on hers, pushing in air through her mouth. Hey, this was NOT a kiss; it's called SAVING HER LIFE. Seconds later he pulled back and did it again._ 'Come on Rukia!'_ He pulled back and sucked in some more air before he pressed his lips on hers again and pushed in more air into her body. He was about to do it again when Rukia's eyes opened slowly. A small went across Ichigo's face as he said, "R-Rukia, are you okay?"

Rukia tilted her head so she looked at Ichigo with weak eyes. "I-Ichi..go…"

"I'm here," he said as he cradled her in his arms. "Don't try to move." Ichigo ran his hand shakily though her wet raven colored hair. "You scared me half to death-"he stopped talking when the huge doors opened slowly. He looked up and tried to hold Rukia protectively in his arms. A bright light escaped from the opened doors. Ichigo thought he saw a cane pointed at him._ 'What the hell-?'_ was Ichigo's last thought as he was struck with the cane.

* * *

Rukia slowly opened her eyes. _'Where am I?'_ she thought as she sat up from a cold, uncomfortable bed that creaked under her weight. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the strange room. She realized she was wearing a thin light blue night gown. There was a dark blue privacy screen to her left. To her right was Ichigo who looked right back at her with confused and weary brown eyes. The large windows above the many beds on each side of the large room had light filtering through the glass, shining down on the two assassins. "Ichigo," Rukia whispered. She sat up against the pillow and the head rest of the bed, it creaked against her movements.

Ichigo blinked at her. "R-Rukia. Are you okay?" he asked tiredly. He was shirtless and had on dark blue hospital pants on. Rukia adverted her eyes from his well toned muscular chest and instead looked up into his concerned brown orbs. She lightly blushed from the intensity in his gaze. "I-I'm…I'm fine," she whispered.

"Well I can see you two are awake and well."

Rukia gasped as he pulled her gaze away from Ichigo and looked up at a man at the foot of their beds. His left hand griped the end of her bed while his right gripped Ichigo's. Rukia instantly hated the dark greens striped and white bucket hat he had on over his shaggy blond hair hovering over his gray eyes. The man had on a dark green shirt with brown pants and wooden sandals. Next to him was a beautiful brown skinned woman with golden eyes and long purple hair in a high ponytail. She had on a backless sleeveless black dress that toned her muscular arms nicely. She had on a smirk on her face as she looked at the two assassins. "So you are from Kuchiki," she said while she pointed at Rukia, then she brought her finger to Ichigo and said, "and you are from Yamamoto." She brought back her hand and winked. "What a bunch of losers you are, failing your first mission."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes and yelled, "Hey, shut up!" He was about to push himself off of the bed when the woman placed her slender foot on his chest and pushed him back on the bed, the skirt of her dress shaking slightly over her long legs.

"Now, now, don't go on doing that. You are, in fact, in the presence of your new Masters." she purred as she pulled her leg back and stuck her tongue at an annoyed Ichigo. "My name is Yoruichi and the man next to me is Kisuke Urahara. Welcome to your new home."

* * *

_Yoruichi and Urahara are Ichigo and Rukia's new masters! Hooray! I smell trouble ahead :D_

_Leave me some encouraging reviews please and tell me what you think will happen next ^^_


	5. Chapter 5

"You two are_ probably _wondering why we had that beautiful trap set up." Kiskue said with a flick of his fan.

Ichigo glared daggers at the shaggy blond haired man.

Rukia pouted her lip as she crossed her arms over her chest.

"You two are sure are _something_," Kiskue murmured as he fanned himself while Yoruichi rested an elbow on his shoulder. The beautiful woman sighed lightly as she looked the two young assassins over.

Rukia let out a breath as she moved her eyes to her new Masters. She waited for them to explain themselves._ 'This is ridiculous!'_ she thought as she ran her eyes up and down their built figures. Well, the man's figure was hidden. The woman's was in view and she had a nice build to her.

Kiskue and Yoruichi exchanged a look before the shaggy haired man looked at Ichigo and then at Rukia. "That was your first test. And you failed.

Rukia punched her bed that creaked and yelled out. "What do you_ mean_-" she began when Kiskue raised a hand up for silence. Rukia's face burned with anger as she leaned against her pillow. She quickly looked at Ichigo to see he wasn't happy either. His hands were shaking as he glared at their new Masters. 'They set a trap for us on purpose!' Rukia thought.

Kiskue cleared his throat awkwardly before continuing, "We wanted to see if you have perfect team work. Clearly you don't." He looked right at Rukia when he said that with a flutter of his green and white fan. Rukia growled as he said with a teasing note, "If you two want to leave and please your true Masters and attend the Kuchiki ball then you have to have teamwork!"

"Wait-we're actually_ going_ to a ball?" Ichigo asked as he rolled his eyes. "That's at the end of the month."

Yoruichi smirked. "If you two behave then you may go. If not, our students would love to torture you in the basement. We have many torture devices for naughty kids."

Ichigo gulped as Rukia felt sweat roll down the back of her neck._ 'Th-They actually torture people!'_

The shaggy blond haired man grinned foolishly. "Let me tell you your ridiculous mistakes children." He pointed his fan at Ichigo who flinched into his pillow. "You! You should've helped Rukia with the bell. If you did, then she wouldn't have been in the hole. Shame on you!"

Ichigo scowl as he slapped the fan away. He looked like he was about to say a remark when Kiskue pointed his fan at Rukia who jumped in her bed. "You! You should've trusted Ichigo when you were in the water. We knew you didn't know how to swim; that's why we placed water in that trap."

"That's foolish!" Rukia yelled as she slapped the fan out of Kisuke's hand who only stared down at her in amusement. "I could've died!"

"Well, you didn't," Yoruichi said. "Ichigo saved your life. We looked into his files, he knows a little thing about CPR and swimming." She moved herself from Kisuke's side and placed her brown hand on Rukia's armrest with a brow raised. "You should have trusted him." She went to pinch Rukia's cheek when the raven haired eighteen year-old stood up on her creaking bed and grabbed her arm and twisted it behind her back. She noticed Ichigo's eyes widened in shock as she climbed on the taller woman's back and yanked on her arm. The woman laughed loudly as she a light surrounded her body, throwing Rukia off of her. Rukia yelled out, about to collide with the wall she felt someone catch her. Strong arms wrapped themselves around her body, her back pressed against their chest. She looked up to see Ichigo scowling at the new Masters, his eyes dangerous.

Rukia looked back at Yoruichi-wait. Where is she? Now in her place was a black cat that was licking its paw. Rukia really wanted to hurt that woman, no one, especially a crazy stranger, touches her face! No one! "Where is she-"she snarled out just as Kiskue started laughing behind his fan. Ichigo helped Rukia up and drew back from her so they stood next to each other, Rukia just below his shoulder. The two assassins glared at the laughing Kiskue who was frantically waving his fan while the black cat placing its paw down and meowed. "Why the hell is there a damn cat?" Ichigo asked with a tight voice. "This isn't funny-!"

"You kids are stupid!" Kiskue said in between laughs. "You-You two are the first assassins to ever attack Yoruichi! Haha! Now you made her turn into a cat!" Kiskue scooped up the black feline who hissed at Ichigo and Rukia. "Yoruichi is a shape shifter; she can shift into a cat." He rubbed the black cat's chin that only narrowed its feline eyes.

Ichigo and Rukia's jaw dropped to the floor._ 'She-She's a cat!'_ Rukia thought as she continued to stare at the feline._ 'Only truly powerful female assassins can shape shift!_ _Just who are we training under exactly?!'_

The shaggy blond haired man placed Yoruichi down. The cat nodded at Kiskue as if they just had a conversation. Then without another word, the small cat walked about to Ichigo and mewed, its tail waving side to side. Rukia glanced at Ichigo questioningly as Kiskue whistled an odd tune. Rukia looked back at the cat in confusion. She didn't even notice Kiskue walking around them, twirling his cane in circles with his wrist.

"Should…Should I pet her?" Ichigo asked.

"I have no idea," Rukia answered back as the Yoruichi flopped on her side and purred loudly, her black fur shining. _'This must a trick. They wouldn't act like this after I attacked Yoruichi. Something's up.'_ She noticed Ichigo reaching out a large hand to pet the cat. Just as Ichigo ran his hand down the feline's back a puff of smoke surrounded that cat and in it's place was a naked Yoruichi with her tongue sticking out. Ichigo's hand was on her…on her…well…it was on her butt. Ichigo screamed out as blood dripped from his nose and his face burned. He fell on his back, screaming like a girl, shaking his hand that touched Yoruichi. Rukia yelled out as Kiskue wrapped an arm around her neck and he whispered in her ear, "Freeze."

Rukia cursed mentally, this was a spell she used on Ichigo! This man's spell must be more powerful than hers because of his rank. The raven headed teen felt paralyzed as Kiskue hoisted her up over his shoulder. Her hair fell over her face as she was being carried out of the room, a fainted Ichigo being dragged by a naked Yoruichi with a giant smirk on her face._ 'Where are they taking us?!'_ her thoughts screamed as the doors shut behind them.

"Yoruichi, my dear," Kiskue said in a cheerful tone, "why don't you put on some clothes. Being the gentleman I am, I won't look at you naked."

Rukia watched the brown skinned shape shifter walked up to Kiskue and pecked his cheek and then tugged a strand of his hair. "Fine. I just wanted to see the kid's reaction. Wait for me, I'll go get changed. Don't you _dare_ take them without me!"

Rukia screamed mentally as Kiskue sighed heavily as Yoruichi dropped Ichigo by his feet and ran up a spiral of stone stairs. When he heard the door slam he smirked slowly as he tipped his hat over his eyes. At that moment, a huge man with his face painted entirely white with the inner portion of his face painted black came in. "Ah, there you are," Kiskue said as he faced the man. Rukia couldn't see the stranger; all she could see was Kisuke's clothes. "I'm going to need your help. I need to run off on an errand; I need you and Yoruichi to take care of our new guests in the basement for me. They need a little lesson on team work; it didn't seem to go through their heads."

Rukia swallowed hard when she heard the stranger's voice. "Certainly, Kiskue. I would love to _welcome_ our _new guests_." His voice reminded Rukia of a snake's hiss.

* * *

Ichigo groaned. He felt extremely dizzy for some reason._ 'What…happened?'_ Ichigo couldn't remember what happened. All he knew was that he saved his annoying partner from drowning and got to meet his new crazy Masters. He felt tight throughout his chest so he went too straightened up but couldn't move. _'What the hell?'_ He held his breath when he heard a woman's laughter. He opened his eyes quickly. In front of him was Yoruichi; she was wearing a navy blue tank top with tight lever pants. Her golden eyes sparkled when she noticed he woke up. The assassin felt hunched over; his neck and arms were hurting. He couldn't push himself up. Ichigo felt trapped and he had no idea why. "Where _am_ I?" his voice cracked. That was when he noticed he couldn't see Rukia. "Where's Rukia?"

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes as she placed her hand on her hip. "You can't speak her name here." Her voice was firm with a teasing note.

"Why-?"

"You two are being punished. You failed your first test on coming to the Urahara Castle. You two don't seem to_ understand_ team work." She pointed her finger at Ichigo who swallowed hard. "You're in a device called, 'the pillarory.' Not very pleasant, is it?"

"Let me out!" Ichigo growled through gritted teeth. He was caged in a wooden board. There were three holes; two for his hands and one in the middle for his head. "You two are crazy! This is not right; I have my rights-" Ichigo coughed as Yoruichi turned on a hose she had in her other hand. He tasted warm soda. _'Why is she spraying me with warm soda?'_

Ten seconds later the woman turned off the hose. Ichigo felt sticky and gross, his orange hair drenched in the sticky, sugary drink. Yoruichi tapped her foot on the stoned ground. She made a tsk tsk noise with her tongue. "That is not how you talk to me." Her voice was icy calm, causing Ichigo to shiver. "You need to learn how your respect your elders. " She walked with a cat-like elegance around Ichigo who stood hunched over and trapped helplessly. He gasped when he felt her grip his hair tightly into a fist. Ichigo quickly pulled back his leg and aimed where he thought Yoruichi was. He kicked at air. He yelled out when Yoruichi kicked her legs over his head and landed in front of him. Her eyes were slits as she poked him around on the forehead. "Did you just try to attack me?" She pulled on the hose and aimed it. She placed it on his forehead. Ichigo felt sweat slide down his brown as he glared at her back. On the outside he was pissed and angry but on the inside he was scared of this woman. "Apologize."

"No." Ichigo said stubbornly. "_I_ didn't do anything wrong. You're the one torturing me. Maybe_ you_ should apologize."

This only made Yoruichi laugh. "I see how it is." She smirked as she turned on the hose on full blast. Ichigo yelled out as the warm soda went up his nose and in his mouth.

* * *

Rukia clenched her jaw as she could now move. _'The spell must've worn off._ She opened he eyes and gasped. In front of her was a man with his face painted black and white with a crazy look in his golden eyes. He had a huge toothy smile on his face as his face was inches from hers. Rukia could smell his breath as he kept staring at her. "Welcome, my dear," he said in a hushed, excited voice. "I am Mayuri Kurotsuchi, and I will be your punisher today." He stepped back and bowed. Rukia felt panic rise in her chest. She was strapped to a metal table, her hands and feet pushed back with metal braces.

"Wh-What are you gonna do to me?" Rukia asked, her eyes wide. She looked to her right to see a table with a needle filled with a yellow substance. _'He's gonna inject me with something!'_

Mayuri laughed lowly as he picked up the needle and studied it. "Oh, I'm just gonna use you as an experiment. The substance wears off in twelve hours, don't worry." He tapped the needle with his index finger. He looked at Rukia as if she was a lab rat. "Now let me explain something," he said just as he began searching her right arm for a vein. "Yoruichi is far more…_fiercer_ when it comes to time outs."

_'Oh great, he calls this a time out,'_ Rukia thought as she pulled her gaze away from the needle.

"All I do is test out my experiments. That's all. So be lucky you have me and not the crazy feline." Mayuri winked at her, causing Rukia to shiver in top of the metal table. He smiled when he got a vein and started injecting the yellow substance. Rukia hissed through her teeth as the yellow substance went through her veins, into her body. "Wh-What was that?" she asked when he pulled the empty needle out.

Mayuri gingerly placed the needle back just as they heard a loud scream. "Oh, there goes Yoruichi with the soda hose."

"Soda hose?"

Mayuri glanced at Rukia. "Oh, Yoruichi sometimes punishes assassins with a soda gun. It sprays extremely warm soda." He shivered. "That…That's just awful!"

_'That must be Ichigo's punishment.'_ Rukia thought as another scream went through the room. She knew struggling against the cuffs would be useless, but that doesn't mean she wants to listen to her partner scream. She knew is she helped she would just get an even worse treatment._ 'Just ignore him until you can leave the basement.'_ Her toes curled as Mayuri pressed a button on the table and her cuffs were off. She slowly sat up, feeling dizzy from the movement. Mayuri placed a band aid with smiley faced on where the needle was injected. She didn't give him a thank you, just sighed.

"You will start to feel the effects in an hour," Mayuri said. "Good luck, _lab rat_."

Rukia desperately wanted to punch the guy's face but knew better of it. She just wanted to leave the basement and go see her horse. Deep inside, she knew that her new Masters gave them a certain schedule.

* * *

Ichigo was soaking wet in warm soda. He felt sticky and gross everywhere. His whole body felt stiff and was aching from the wooden trap. _'Damn it!'_ Once Yoruichi released him an hour later he ran like hell out of the creepy basement. He didn't even notice a strange man smiling crazy-like at a bunch of needles filled with strange colored liquids. Dust ran behind Ichigo as he bolted up the stairs but cried out in pain when he reached the top. He could hear Yoruichi laughing as he slammed the large doors. _'I can't stay here for a year! I'll go mad!'_ Ichigo thought as he tried to stand up. His upper body screamed in pain as he blinked the light from his eyes. Being in the dark basement made his eyes suffer from the bright upstairs._ 'I could use a shower.'_ He could smell the sticky drink all over his body.

Ichigo froze when he saw Rukia walk towards him. She was still in her blue night gown from the hospital room. Her cheeks were lightly blushed as she averted her eyes from his bare chest. "I…I heard what the cat lady did to you," she said. "That must have been horrible."

Ichigo narrowed his eyes. She must've heard his screams, yet he didn't hear hers. What exactly did they do to her? Nothing? Then his eyes caught the band aid on her right arm. "What the hell did they do to you? Pinched you?" His voice sounded like venom.

Rukia flinched at his words but her eyes were full of annoyance. Ichigo noticed she clenched her hands into shaking fists. "No!" she was trying to control the volume of her voice in the echoing hall. "Mayuri injected me with something. I have no idea what he put in my but I'm supposed the feel the effects in ten minutes!" She turned her head away from him in disgust, her short raven hair flipping. "I was just gonna see how you're doing. I guess you don't…don't need me." She was about to turn away when Ichigo said, "Don't go."

Rukia looked at him over her shoulder, her eyes narrowed with a poured lip. Ichigo thought she looked tough like that, yet…a little cute with that pout. "_What?"_ she asked annoyed.

Ichigo wanted to know what made him knocked out before he woke up in the wooden trap. "Did I get punched or something before we were in the basement?" He winced s he stood up straight and walked closer to Rukia who turned around with a slight smirk played on her face. She tilted her head to look up at him, a flicker of amusement in her violet orbs. "What exactly happened?"

Rukia giggled lightly. Ichigo rolled his eyes. She narrowed her eyes playfully as she said in a soft voice so only he could hear even though they were the only ones in the hall, "You saw Yoruichi naked when she turned back from being a cat."

Ichigo's face reddened as his face felt hot. He began to stutter as he pointed an accusing finger at the short eighteen year old who only laugh and walked away. "You should follow me," she called, her voice echoing. "Kiskue left us a note saying we should find our rooms and then shower."

_'How does she know that? She sure is bossy!'_ Ichigo tried to shake off the blush as he hurried after Rukia and walked beside her stiffly. His body ached for a shower and it seems like he'll never have one. He doubted when they find their rooms and showers that he'll take the first one.

The two assassins noticed a tall woman with short messy gray hair was placing flowers in vases on the glass desks around the halls. She was placing white and black roses in a purple face. She looked up when Ichigo and Rukia were walking down the hall. "Oh, you must be the new assassins everyone's talking about!" she said with a cheerful smile. "I'm Isane Koetsu." Ichigo noticed she had floppy bunny ears on her head. He jumped back and pointed at her. "Why do you have bunny ears?!" he yelled.

Rukia elbowed him in the ribs, causing him to curse. "You _idiot!"_

Isane blinked a couple of times. Then reached out a hand and ran her fingers down her gray bunny ear. "Oh…this is my punishment." She looked at her ears with a small smile. "Mayuri injected me with rabbit dna. Apparently, it gave me rabbit ears. It also gives me good hearing." She looked back at the assassins, noticing an intense sparkle in the raven haired girl's eyes. "It wears off in three more hours."

"What did you do?" Ichigo asked curiously.

Isane shrugged. "My partner and I got in a fight about what mission we could do. My partner's name is Sui-Fang. I'm from the Kuchiki Clan while Sui is from Yamamoto. We've been here for three years." She sighed. "We might_ never_ leave."

Ichigo was about to say something when Rukia pushed past him and jumped up and down excitedly in front of the sad assassin woman. Her cheeks were lightly pink as she asked excitedly, "C-Can I please pet your ears?" Her eyes glowed. Ichigo laughed, he never knew Rukia would get excited over rabbit ears. 'I should talk to her about that later.' He thought to himself as he scratched the back of his gross hair.

Isane lightly smiled and nodded as she bent down so Rukia could reach. Rukia giggled and squealed when she ran her hands down the soft ears. She had the biggest smile on her face, Ichigo thought that smile was gonna get stuck on her face forever.

When Isane gave them the directions to their room she waved goodbye and gave Rukia a shy hug. The tall woman with bunny ears went on to placing flowers in the many vases. When Ichigo knew she was out of sight, Ichigo smirked down at Rukia who narrowed her eyes up at him with a light blush. "What?" she asked.

Ichigo laughed as he walked on ahead to the direction Isane pointed out. "Nothing. Just noticed how cute you were when you played with her rabbit ears." She poked Rukia on the nose when she caught up with him. "Remind me to get you a bunny later on. I like that side of you." Then he made a squishy face and imitated Rukia's voice, "How cute! I want to pet your bunny wonny ears! Soooo adorable-!" Rukia stomped on Ichigo's foot with a growl in her voice. Ichigo yelled out and jumped up and down on one leg as Rukia glared at him with a blush tickled across her face.

"Just because you said that I get the first shower!" Rukia yelled annoyed as she pushed Ichigo and raced to their room. Ichigo laughed as he ran after her, his long legs an advantage. He was a couple feet ahead of her; Rukia yelling curses at him. They ran up a spiral of stone stairs, Ichigo laughing while Rukia yelling at him to shut up. Once they reached the top of the stairs they had to stop running and walk quietly since there were other doors. Ichigo yelled out when Rukia pulled on his ear hard, making it turn red. When she released his ear she walked on ahead. "Kiskue said our room is at the end of the hall."

Ichigo stopped dead in his tracks. "Wait-_our_ room?"

Rukia nodded. "Yeah. Partners stay in the same room. Oh, don't give me that look; I don't like it any better than you! I'd rather sleep in the_ basement_ then in the same room as_ you_!"

Ichigo wanted to say a smart remark but instead walked on ahead until they reached their door. The door was a large dark wooden door with green and white striped painted on the top. Fiery words hung above the door that read: Ichigo and Rukia. Ichigo looked at Rukia who looked at him back. "What…what if there's a trap in there?" he asked.

Rukia snorted. "I doubt it. They wouldn't do it to us twice in one day." Rukia reached for the knob and opened the door, her tongue sticking out of the corner of her mouth. She pushed the door open and Ichigo and Rukia jumped back, Ichigo standing protectively in front of her. Ichigo peeked open his eyes to see no monster or trap. He laughed lightly, embarrassed. "We-We sure look stupid," he commented when he stepped away from Rukia who straightened herself out.

Rukia laughed lightly. "Yeah. What idiots we are." She lightly punched his shoulder; Ichigo pushed her teasingly back. "Let's get settled in."


	6. Chapter 6

Ichigo sighed happily as he stepped out of the shower; the steam running out of the door and rising up to the ceiling. He felt a cold shiver come up his body as the cold air hit his naked flesh. The eighteen year old didn't mind; he had the most relaxing shower. To be honest, he thought that Kiskue gave him and Rukia the worst shower in the castle. He could just imagine the smirk on that annoying shaggy blond headed man's face. But Ichigo was wrong; the shower was like any other shower.

The bathroom was a medium size room. The walls were the same stone walls as the castle; gray and smooth. The floor was smooth wood with a blue carpet by the sink and a light blue carpet by the bath/shower. Ichigo could feel previous water under his feet because Rukia took the first shower. Ichigo peeked through the small square window on the wall; it was dark outside. Stars shined in the night sky as cascades and grasshoppers sang their nightly song, an occasional hoot came from the nightly owl. It was quite peaceful at night. Ichigo pulled on his green night shirt along with boxers with black stripes and black pajama shorts. He then placed his towel on the towel rack by the sink. He gasped when his stomach growled._ 'That's right; I haven't eaten since this morning.'_ He sighed as another growl roared from his tummy. He didn't realize he was starving!

With his right hand grasping the shiny door knob, Ichigo pulled open the door and placed his dirty clothes in the hamper by the door. He was about to hop onto his bed when a pillow collided with his face hard. The pillow landed on the floor by his feet as Ichigo yelled out and placed a hand on his red face. Annoyance was clear in his chocolate brown eyes as he yelled, "Rukia, what the hell-!"

"Don't look at me!" Rukia yelled out as she hid under the pink covers of her blanket. Ichigo thought his eyes were tricking him but he thought he saw a tip of a tail under the covers. "I look like a freak! Ju-Just don't look at me for the next twelve hours!"

Ichigo glanced at the clock on a table in-between their beds. It was eight o' clock at night. "What-I'm not supposed to _look at my partner_ until _eight in the morning_? That's _stupid_, I'm sure you don't look that bad." To make things feel lighter he added, "Hey, you might even have those adorable bunny ears!" Ichigo remembered that for Rukia's punishment she was injected with some weird test as an experiment. Hell, her skin could be turned blue or something, maybe with scales or gills! It was weird that Ichigo was curious about what happened to Rukia. The orange headed assassin scowled as he walked over to Rukia's bed and yanked the covers off, earning a hard slap to the face. Ichigo jumped back, feeling the stinging slap on his left cheek. "O-Okay, maybe I deserved that-"Ichigo gasped. He couldn't believe what his eyes were seeing as Rukia's cheeks were red from embarrassment and anger. She looked like she was on the verge of angry tears. "Go ahead, laugh at me," she said with venom in her voice as she stared right into his wide eyes.

Ichigo blinked a couple of times in case he was dreaming. But what was in front of him stayed right in place. _'I'm awake, alright.'_ he thought as his eyes roamed up and down Rukia's body. Rukia had the same face she always had, that much stayed the same. But in place of her smooth raven hair were green leaves that reached down to her chin. They blew against her face softly as though a summer breeze was in the room. Ichigo looked down at her arms that were looked like little roots. Her fingertips had pink and purple flowers. Her chest and waist were normal except the fact they smell like a garden. Going down her tailbone was a thick, long vine covered in red roses and thorns. Rukia Kuchiki was a living garden. "R-Rukia," he whispered, speechless. Ichigo honestly had no idea what to say. He knew he shouldn't make fun of her, which would be cruel. She was gonna be a living plant until morning. The assassin was just worried what Kiskue and Yoruichi would do or say when they see Rukia like this.

Ichigo took a step towards Rukia who raised her chin up as if she dared to come closer. He noticed Rukia clench he her hands into fists, the purple and pink flowers turning into stone. They still look beautiful. His eyes never left hers as he raised his right hand up slowly and grazed the green leaves that replaced her hair. Ichigo heard Rukia gasp as he held onto a leaf gently. He averted his eyes as his fingertips lightly grazed her cheek. Then without thinking he held onto her left hand with both hands, feeling the stone flowers turn into smooth petals again. "This is so cool," he couldn't help saying. He brought his gaze back to Rukia's. He gave her a small smile. His nose caught the scent of a lovely garden; the rich scent of lavender, the sweetness of a rose, an addictive scent of lilies, and the tropical smell of frangipani.

A tight fist landed on his cheek, pushing him back a couple of steps. He yelled out as he landed against the stone wall. He could feel the left side of his face swelling. His left hand gingerly touched his cheek, already feeling a bruise. "Stop hitting me, damn it!" he said loudly, raising his voice. "I wasn't making fun of you!"

Rukia's eyes narrowed into daggers. Ichigo's eyes opened wide as she yelled back, "You were rubbing your disgusting hands all over me!" She made a show of shivering. Her pale cheeks were lightly blushed. "Damn it, you were getting in my personal space! If you ever touch me like that again, I _swear_-!" The two jumped when they heard a light knock on the door. The two held their breaths as a light voice said, ""Um…could I come in?"

Ichigo and Rukia continued to glare at each other. The air was tense as the door slowly opened, a creaky sound coming from the hinges. "I-I have an order from Kiskue Urahara for you two-"he let out a light cry from seeing Rukia. "Oh my gosh! I'm so sorry! I-I'll look away miss!"

Ichigo noticed Rukia let out a small gasp from the boy's actions. She lowered her violet orbs to her hands, her flower petals lightly touching her skin. Ichigo snarled as he walked up to the boy and grabbed the collar of his black robe and pushed him hard against the wall. The boy cried out as he stared frighteningly into Ichigo's angry eyes. Ichigo couldn't stand how this little boy acted scared of Rukia; it wasn't her fault that her punishment was like this; she was already disgusted with herself. She doesn't need to see this guy act horrified of her appearance! "You better have a good reason for coming up her and making Rukia feel worse about herself!" Ichigo growled into the boy's face, causing him to flinch.

"I-I'm sorry! I was just surprised-Ah!" Ichigo slammed the palm of his free hand by the boy's face. "Okay! Okay! I'm sorry! Please don't hurt me! I-I only came up here to tell you two that dinner is ready and the Master is requesting you!"

Ichigo's gaze went from anger to calm as his grip loosened. He got a good look at the clumsy boy; he has chin length bluefish black hair with blue eyes. He has bangs framing the sides of his face as sweat slipped down his cheek. Ichigo scowled as he released the boy. The boy gasped as he bowed in front of Ichigo and said as if he was reciting it, "My name is Hanatoro Yamada! I am an assassin training to get better to go back to the Yamamoto castle! I have been here for five months along with my partner Keigo Asono!" He took a long breath as he shakily stood back up and saluted Ichigo and Rukia who had got off the bed and stood next to Ichigo, her vine tail trailing behind her. "We-Welcome to the Urahara and Yoruichi castle!"

* * *

Kiskue couldn't help but stare as Yoruichi was literally tossing food into her mouth like she hadn't eaten in days. Her mouth was covered with food, it was quite funny. Her right hand tossed butter biscuits and white turkey meat while her left hand threw fried shrimp and mashed potatoes. Her cat like eyes caught him staring at her, red covering her face. Her cat ears flattened to her head as she asked, "What? I'm hungry."

Kiskue placed his fan over his mouth a lightly laughed, covering it with a couch. "You look awfully_ ravishing_ when you eat, my dear," he said with a sarcastic note in his voice. Kiskue knew the shape shifter hated being observed while she ate, but it was so hilarious to him!

The beautiful woman laughed as she wiped her lips with her napkin. "You sure do know what to say, Urahara," she purred.

The dinner table is in the dining hall. Well, this was the Masters and associates table, even though only about five people ate at this thirty foot long forest green table. The chairs were a bright white with blue and red jewels on the knobs on top of the chair, shining brightly under any light. Kiskue sat at the end of the table with Yoruichi to his right and Mayuri to his left. Sitting next to Mayuri sat a young man with short, spiky, white hair and turquoise eyes. On the table for dinner was a large turkey already half way eaten, a large bowl of mash potatoes, twenty fried shrimp on a long gray glass plate with white dots, a bowl full of hot biscuits and butter, a large sized ham that was still steaming with juiciness, and for dessert an plate full of brownies with a design of Urahara's face with icing. "We should thank the chef for this lovely meal, "Yoruichi purred as she grabbed two more biscuits.

"I agree," said Mayuri who finished swallowing turkey. "This meal is_ very_ delicious."

Kiskue clapped his hands together and cheered. "I enjoy the turkey! But most of all I adore my face on these yummy looking brownies!" He turned his gaze to the white haired man who was quietly eating his plate full of ham and mashed potatoes. "What do you think, Toshiro?"

Toshiro slowly opened his eyes, revealing the shocking turquoise. He brought his gaze to Kiskue who started fluttering his fan. Toshiro took a deep breath before clearing his throat and saying, "Dinner was fine." An annoyed vein popped on his forehead as he said with a tight voice, "Now can I go back with training the students? Some of them think it's still_ funny_ that they're stuck here with_ you guys_." Then without waiting for a replay, the short teacher pushed himself out of the chair and simply walked away and out into a different hallway through two wooden doors. It wasn't shocking to anyone at them table that Toshiro would dismiss himself like that from dinner. They all remembered what happened to his fiancé years ago and that's why he has that icy attitude.

To clear the quiet atmosphere, Mayuri reached for a Urahara brownie and said, "I guess I'll be the first to try this-"Kiskue slapped his hand, causing the brownie to fly into his own hands. He happily took the first bite while Mayuri cursed at him. The annoyed experimentalist was about to take a new brownie when the two doors behind them creaked up and in came a breathless Hanatoro.

Hanatoro was panting, his mouth gasping open like a fish out of water. His eyes were shaking as he tried to control his breathing so he could talk. He placed a shaking hand on the table by Kisuke's plate full of food. Yoruichi watched with amused eyes before she took a bite of turkey. Mayuri stared at the kid as if he was gonna pass out. "Um...Kiskue-" he was about to say when the shaggy haired Master placed his fan on the young boy's forehead and said, "Breathe, Hanatoro, breathe!" He pulled back with a satisfied smile as the young boy got a hold of his breathing, slowly calming down and could breathe better. He smiled thankfully at Kiskue before straightening up his uniform. "Ichigo and Rukia are on their way!" Then with a hush whisper, he said, "You uh…you guys…please don't be scared of Rukia. Be nice to her when you see her please."

Kiskue raised a blond brow. Then he remembered he asked Mayuri to deal with the assassins while he went out on an errand. _'He must of injected something into the girl…Can't wait to see how funny she looks!'_ The Master cleared his throat, trying to look sympathetic as he said, "We_ promise_ we'll show young Rukia some respect." Then he looked at Mayuri and playfully slapped him. "What did you do to the poor girl? You know she is Master Byakuya Kuchiki adopted sister?"

Mayuri nodded. "I know she's Byakuya's step sister." He took a bite of his dinner before continuing, "So I injected her with something simple. I honestly have no idea what she could be turned into. We'll see when she arrives-"he stopped speaking when the doors opened and Ichigo and Rukia walked in.

* * *

Rukia slammed the door shut to their room and yelled out in frustration. She winced when her 'tail' was caught in the door. Tears stung her eyes as she tried to pull it out but it hurt like her skin was being torn off. At the moment Rukia wanted to fade away. What she did at the invited dinner was inexcusable. Even to Ichigo…

First of all, when they arrived to dinner they stared at Rukia with their jaws dropped. Rukia desperately wanted to be anywhere but in front of her new Masters and the scientist that made her this way. But seconds later they all started to laugh at her! They called her rude names like a living plant, a tree hugger, a monster inside a human being! The young assassin would've killed all three of them at the moment if Ichigo hadn't gripped her hand in his tightly. She knew he was just trying to help her but she didn't need his pity. It was their own fault they were in this mess! Well…mostly Ichigo's fault for ruining her first kill.

Mayuri walked up to her and studied her like a lab rat. He touched her face, her leaved replacing her hair. He actually yanked on it; it felt like he was actually ranking her hair. Then he lifted her shirt up, revealing her bra in front of everyone while he sniffed her for different flower scents. Rukia couldn't help but slap the man; he was revealing her body in front of everyone! Her face was red just thinking of what he done. But what ticked he off the most was that Kiskue and the shape shifter didn't do a thing to stop him! They should sat there, enjoying the show. Before Rukia knew it she yelled some things she might regret later (not likely) and bolted out of the room, forgetting that she was incredibly hungry. She knew Ichigo ran after her, she heard his voice calling her name.

The lit candles in the room blew lightly as the Rukia crossed her arms over her chest and shivered. She felt like she was going to be sick. How can her own brother send here to this awful place? _'I'm sure he'll come for me tomorrow morning! This will all be a sick, twisted joke that everyone will have a laugh at and then I can return home!'_ she thought as she ran her hands down her leaves, still feeling the stinging pain on her scalp. Her stomach growled three times, begging for food. Rukia's knees were buckling under her. She sighed as she went to open the door to let her tail come in when she ran into Ichigo. The two fell on their backs, gasping. Rukia sat up, glaring at Ichigo. "You idiot!" Her tail came back to her side, twitching, shaking red petals on the floor. "Why did you follow me? Go eat your stupid dinner!"

Rukia watched as he sat up, rubbing his head, making his orange hair messy. An annoyed vein popped on his forehead as he looked at her. "I brought you some food, damn it!" Ichigo grunted as he pushed himself up from the floor. He offered Rukia his hand, averting his eyes to the side.

"Well, I don't see any food," Rukia said through gritted teeth as she ignored his offered hand and instead, kicked him in the gut. Ichigo coughed as he fell on his knees, clutching his stomach as Rukia huffed and got off of the floor. She walked into their room with her chin stuck in the air. A gasp escaped her throat when she bumped into Ichigio. Her eyes widened as she look up at him, pointing a shaking finger at him. "You-You were just over there-!"

"Shut up," he said as grabbed Rukia by the elbow, careful of not damaging the roots, and pulled her to the other side of the room where a red table sat with two chairs. He sat Rukia down before taking his own seat. A window rested on the rock wall over the table; the sakura trees blowing against the wind.

Rukia pouted her lip as a small green leaf fluttered down onto the table. "So, where's the food-"

"Appear," Ichigo said with a small smirk on his face.

Rukia couldn't hide a gasp as food appeared on the table in front of her. "How did you manage to get this?"

Ichigo shrugged. "I took it from them."

"How?"

"Before you ran off, our new Masters seemed distracted with your…um…appearance," Ichigo said as nicely as he could. "They didn't seem to notice I took some of their food."

The young assassin didn't like that she ran away like a baby while Ichigo got their food. _'He must think I'm weak…'_ Rukia sighed. She looked at the hot meal before her, and then her eyes caught the flowers on her fingertips. 'I'm not sure how to eat with them…' Rukia yelled out as Ichigo pushed a forkful of ham onto her cheek. She narrowed her eyes and was about to smack him when he quickly said, "I just wanted to help you eat! You looked like you needed help because of the flowers."

Her eyes narrowed as she clenched her jaw with a blush on her cheeks from embarrassment and anger. "I so don't need you to feed me like a damn baby! I'm a grown woman! I can feed _myself,_ thank you very much!" She noticed immediately Ichigo's scowl. "You know if you keep scowling it'll be stuck on your face forever-mmph!" Ichigo shoved the fork into her mouth. When he was sure she bit the ham he pulled it out with a satisfied smile. Rukia swallowed the honey smoked ham and couldn't help licking her lips. She smiled in happiness unit she heard a laugh coming from across the table. Her smile turned into a frown as she stared at Ichigo when he bit into his own dinner. "You-You fed me," Rukia said in deadly softness.

Ichigo stopped mid bite. He looked up at her slowly. "Yeah…I just wanted to help you. Look, we need to get along if we're ever going to leave. You saw how crazy that boy was! They're gonna make us into their puppets, Rukia-"

"We can escape," Rukia whispered without thinking.

Ichigo raised an orange brow. "Excuse me?"

Rukia shook her head. "N-Never mind, forget it. Just feed me some more ham." She refused to look into those chocolate pools of amber in Ichigo's eyes, so she closed her eyes shut as he fed her. "You must not speak of this to_ anyone_," she said firmly when she swallowed. "Because if you do, I promise you I will make sure you wish you were _never born!"_

* * *

The next day Ichigo and Rukia were allowed to see their horses and then they have to begin training. The two walked silently to the horse shed. Ichigo noticed that Rukia was back to normal again, not a plant or root in sight. When he woke up he noticed the leaved, vines, and flowers were piled on the floor by Rukia's bed. Rukia seemed very pleased to have her body back.

Ichigo opened the door for Rukia who mumbled her thanks. Ichigo rolled his eyes, at least it was something. The two assassins were still wary of each other, not quite comfortable with the other's presence. But hey, if they want to leave in a year they'd have to suck it up and just deal with it.

There were rows of horses, about ten on the left and right side of the stable. It smelled like hay and horse droppings but the two didn't care. Right now they were about to see their best friends, a piece from home. Soft neighs and snorts came from the many horses that peeked out of their half of the wooden door. A gray spotted horse twitched its ear as Ichigo glanced at it. A chocolate brown horse just kept on chewing its hay. Ichigo thought he spotted a couple of ponies together. He could hear their high pitches neighs somewhere. The two assassins reached the end of the barn and finally founded their horses. Zangestsu was on the left while Shirayuki was on the right. Ichigo's eyes lit up as he walked up to his horse and placed his hand on it's snout. "Hey boy," he whispered softly as Zangestsu blew on his face. "How are you doing?" The black horse neighed lightly as he pushed his face against his owner's happily.

Ichigo gingerly wrapped his arms around the horse's neck and help him tightly. He could feel Zangestsu place his head on his neck and pulling him closer. Ichigo laughed as his horse began to chew on his hair. "Cut it out!" he lightly laughed as he pulled back and poked Zangestsu in between his eyes. Ichigo grew up with Zangestsu when he was little. The two have been on countless missions under the Yamamoto Clan. They chased bad guys, fought side by side, and teased the younger assassins. The two had some good times together. But now here they are, stuck in a new home for a year or maybe more.

Zangestsu snorted in Ichigo's face, and then he pushed his nose on Ichigo's cheek. "What?" he asked softly as he turned around and spotted Rukia lightly kissing Shirayuki on the cheek. The beautiful white mare neighed lightly and pushed against her master lightly. 'So Rukia has a soft side…' Ichigo observed as Rukia hugged her horse. Her pale cheeks were lightly blushed as she ran her hand down her horse's neck. Ichigo blushed as he watched her; she looked pretty cute when she was with her horse. All Ichigo ever saw was Rukia acting tough and stubborn. He smiled as he faced his own horse. _'Rukia…'_

* * *

"Since the Masters have taken away your weapons today you will be using your bare hands!" An awfully short young man with spiky white hair said firmly as he spoke to Ichigo and Rukia. This was a private class for newcomers. Once they got the basics they would move up to the other class with the other assassins. The class was outside by the stables. "If you don't listen to my advice expect to stay in this class longer." His turquoise eyes stared into Ichigo and Rukia's souls. Rukia shivered under his gaze, she was under his spell with those beautiful eyes. "My name is Toshiro and I will be instructing you two fools!"

Ichigo, on the other hand, could care less. "Hey, why should we listen to you? You look like a little kid," he said with a scowl on his face.

Rukia was about to elbow him in the ribs when Toshiro was right in front of Ichigo. She gasped when he landed a kick under Ichigo's jaw, sending him flying. The raven haired assassin fought the urge to cal out his name, but he did deserve it.

"If you don't want to listen then I advise you to leave." Toshiro said simple as he took his place back in front of Rukia. The grass blew against their feet lightly, like a cat's tail brushing against you as it walked.

Ichigo growled as he touched his bruised chin. He narrowed his eyes at the short man, Rukia thought he was going to leave and call it quits. When Ichigo came back to her side a small smile crept on her lips surprisingly.

"Good, now you," Toshiro pointed to Rukia. "Come here."

Rukia silently obeyed. "What do you-"she yelled out as Toshiro pulled her into him and then hip tossed her over his shoulder. Rukia gasped loudly as he back collided with the solid ground, knocking the wind out of her with a loud 'oomph!' She coughed as she tried to breathe. From the corner of her eyes she saw Ichigo jumped at their instructor. Ichigo threw a punch but missed as Toshiro dodged it and then kicked Ichigo in the side, causing blood to cough out of his mouth, spraying on the green grass. Rukia was still gasping for air as Ichigo wiped his lips and lunged at their instructor again. Toshiro slid under his legs and then simply climbed on Ichigo's back, immediately placed his feet by Ichigo's stomach tightly and then wrapping his arms around his neck. "You're dead," Toshiro said. "You lose the battle." He jumped off of Ichigo who collapsed on his knees, trying to get air back in his lungs.

Before Toshiro could move, Rukia shakily stood up and got into fighting stance, the middle strand of her hair hung limply by her right eye. "Hey," she said loudly, causing Toshiro to look at her. "I'm not dead yet."

Toshiro narrowed his eyes. "Very well. We'll see who wins this battle." He lunged at Rukia quickly just as Rukia landed a kick to his face, a cut forming above his eye.


End file.
